Sailor Moon Lost Age
by RainbowMoon
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt weit in der Vergangenheit zu einer Zeit, als Sailor Moons Großmutter gerade den Thron von Silver Millenium bestieg.
1. Sailor Moon Harmony Prolog

Prolog: Gedanken einer Königin  
  
Das Reich des Mondes lag ruhig unter ihr. Sie stand auf dem höchsten Turm des Mondpalastes, dem Gebetsturm, und beobachtete ihr Königreich von dort oben. Die Stadt, Mare Serenitatis, war die Hauptstadt ihres Reiches. Ihre Untertanen schliefen schon fest in ihren Häusern aus reinem Kristall. Sie war die Einzige, die noch so spät in der Nacht wach war und über ihren Schlaf wachte. Ihre Visionen, die sich manchmal einstellten, hatten sie, wie sooft, aus dem Bett getrieben. Sie hatte diese Gabe von ihrem Vater geerbt, einem Erben der Heiligen Insel von Avalon. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zu tun, dass die Visionen diesmal besonders klar und deutlich waren. Die junge Königin Eve legte schützend die Hand über ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch. Sie wusste bereits, dass es ein Mädchen war. Es war höchst selten, dass die Königin des Mondes einen Jungen zur Welt brachte, denn die Herrschermacht wurde nur von der Mutter auf die Töchter vererbt. Ihr Mann war sehr erfreut gewesen, als er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte. In einer ihrer Visionen hatte sie dieses Mädchen als strahlende Königin gesehen, und sie wusste, dass ihr Großes bestimmt war. Nur selten war es ihr ohne Grund vergönnt, so klar und weit in die Zukunft zu sehen. Sie hatte auch schon einen Namen für ihre Tochter: "Serenity", flüsterte sie leise und streichelte sanft über ihren Bauch.  
  
Ihre blauen Haare wehten in dem sanften Wind, der über die Oberfläche des Mondes strich. Sie betrachtete das blaue Juwel der Erde im schwarzen Samt des Weltalls. Vor ihren Augen schob sich langsam ein Schatten über die Erde. Einige der abergläubischen Bewohner ihres Reiches würden darin ein böses Omen sehen, doch sie wusste, das es nichts weiter war als der zweite Mond der Erde; Lilith, der Heimatstern ihres Ehemanns. Er lag auf einer ähnlichen Umlaufbahn wie ihr eigener Mond und schob sich deswegen alle paar Monate als Schatten vor die Erde. Schon immer war sie fasziniert von dem zweiten Trabanten der Erde gewesen, dessen Dunkelheit im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Licht ihres eigenen Mondes stand. Es war gerade drei Jahre her, seit sie den Prinzen des Lilith kennenlernte. Damals war sie gerade erst 16. Die dunkle Aura, die ihn umgab, hatte sofort eine fast hypnotische Wirkung auf sie. Sie hatte den festen Vorsatz, sich von ihren Eltern die Liebe zu diesem Mann nicht verbieten zu lassen.  
  
Umso überraschter war sie jedoch, als ihre Eltern gegen eine Heirat absolut nichts einzuwenden hatten. In den letzten Jahren hatten sich die Streitigkeiten zwischen dem weißen und dem dunklen Mond beängstigend zugespitzt. Die Bewohner von Lilith galten schon immer als besonders kampflustig und man erzählte sich, dass seine Herrscher in den Tiefen ihres Palastes schwarze Magie ausübten. Lilith war außerdem der einzige "Planet", der sich immer gegen die Entscheidungen der großen Allianz dieses Sonnensystems stellte, dessen Königin sie war. Umso überraschter war sie, dass ihre Eltern diese Ehe billigten. Sie vermutete jedoch, dass ihr Vater in dieser Verbindung mehr sah als eine bloße politische Verbindung. Als direkter Erbe vom Blute Avalons, war er ihr in Sachen Visionen um einiges voraus. Aber er schwieg hartnäckig, als sie ihn zu seinen Beweggründen fragte, die ihn dazu bewogen hatten, dieser Heirat zuzustimmen. Auch ihre Mutter, die große Königin Chastity, hatte nichts gegen die Liebe ihrer Tochter zu dem dunklen Prinzen des Lilith. Trotz ihrer häufigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten bewunderte sie ihre Mutter. Sie war fast 1000 Jahre Königin des Mondreiches sowie die Herrscherin der Allianz gewesen, welche die Planetenreiche miteinander verband.  
  
Inzwischen war sie mit ihrem Mann auf die Heilige Insel Avalon gegangen und hatte es Eve überlassen, das Reich zu regieren. Sie konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Die beiden hatten dieses Reich lange zusammen regiert und nicht immer die Zeit füreinander gehabt, die sie gerne gehabt hätten. Ihnen stand keine Ewigkeit mehr zur Verfügung und die verbleibenden Jahre oder auch Jahrzehnte, die ihnen noch blieben, wollten sie gemeinsam verbringen, fernab ihres Reiches. Ihre Tante, die Hohepriesterin des Lichts, hatte sie im Tempel von Avalon aufgenommen. Unfreiwillig schoben sich Bilder ihrer Tante in ihr Gedächtnis. Seit sie ein Kind war, hatte sie immer etwas Angst vor der ehrfurchtgebietenden Aura ihrer Tante Felicity gehabt. Doch ohne ihren Segen wäre sie nicht Königin geworden, nachdem ihre Mutter ihr die Krone überlassen hatte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter zum Tag ihrer Krönung. Die Zeremonie war ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Die Herrscher der Planetenreiche, ihre Freunde seit ihrer Kindheit, hatten ihr die Aufwartung gemacht und sie als Herrscherin der großen Allianz anerkannten. Wenige Wochen später hatte sie ihren Liebsten, Prinz Arkon von Lilith, geheiratet.  
  
Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gespürt, tauchte ihr Mann hinter ihr auf und schlang die Arme um ihren gewölbten Leib. "Was tust Du hier draußen, meine Königin?" fragte er sie zärtlich. "Du wirst Dich noch erkälten." Sie schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Augenblick seine Nähe. "Es ist nichts, mein Liebster", antwortete sie ihm. "Ich genieße nur die Ruhe der Nacht. Geh wieder ins Bett, ich werde gleich nachkommen." Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Wange, als er sie wieder ihren Gedanken überließ. Als sie jedoch erneut zum dunklen Mond blickte, der die Erde nun schon halb verdeckte, beschlich sie eine dunkle Vorahnung. "Die Dunkelheit regt sich", hörte sie eine innere Stimme. "Was so viele Zeitalter geruht hat, wird das heilige Reich des Mondes überrennen und nichts als Ruinen zurücklassen." Keuchend erwachte Eve aus ihrer Vision und hielt sich am Geländer des Turms fest. "Also wird es bald beginnen", dachte sie fröstelnd und zog sich ihren silbernen Umhang enger um die Schultern. Das Böse hatte sich in den vergangenen Zeitaltern nur bedingt gezeigt und sie selbst hatte nur selten ihre Senshi-Gestalt angenommen, um gegen feindliche Mächte zu kämpfen. Doch nun würde sich alles ändern.  
  
Wie so viele Herrscherinnen vor ihr hatte Eve in ihrer Kindheit auf der Heiligen Insel die uralten Schriften studiert, in deren verschlüsselten Prophezeiungen die Zukunft des Universums enthalten war. Vieles konnten selbst die Priester von Avalon nicht deuten, doch eine Sache war unumstößlich gewesen. "Wenn die Linien der ältesten aller Sternenkristalle beginnen würden zusammenzufließen, wird das Böse sich aus seinem langen Schlaf erheben und die Konfrontation mit ihnen, den Kindern des Lichts, suchen", rezitierte sie leise den Text der ältesten aller Prophezeiungen. Sie selbst hatte diesen alten Prophezeiungen nie Glauben geschenkt, doch nun wusste sie, das der Beginn des Kampfes nicht mehr weit entfernt war. Sanft streichelte Eve über ihren Bauch, indem ihre ungeborene Tochter ruhte. "Wirst Du es sein, die das Ende des Mondreichs erleben wird, Serenity?" fragte sie stumm. "Oder wird es Deine Tochter sein?" Sie wusste, dass ihr Silberkristall ein außergewöhnlich mächtiger Kristall war, und das die Königinnen von Erde und Sonne ähnliche Macht besaßen. Keiner sprach es offen aus, doch es war allgemein bekannt, dass die große Allianz nicht nur vom Mond, sondern auch von Erde und Sonne regiert wurde. Das Reich des Mondes war jedoch die Gallionsfigur, die ihnen die Einheit garantierte. Eve fragte sich immer, warum es gerade das Reich des Mondes war, das die Planetenreiche nach so vielen Äonen immer noch zusammenhielt. Sie nahm sich fest vor, ihre Eltern in den nächsten Tagen aufzusuchen und ihnen von ihrer Vision zu berichten. Ihr Vater würde wissen, ob es nur ein böser Traum gewesen war, oder eine echte Vision der Zukunft.  
  
Als sie den Turm herabstieg, dachte sie kurz daran, die Mutter ihres Mannes um Rat zu bitten. Doch die Königin des Lilith würde, nach eigenen Aussagen, lieber Gift nehmen, als der jungen Königin des Mondes einen Ratschlag zu geben. Die Mutter ihres Mannes hatte von Anfang an versucht, gegen die Verbindung von Mond und Lilith vorzugehen. Neben ihrem Sohn war sie die letzte Erbin des Königshauses von Lilith und es war abzusehen, dass die Herrscherdynastie des Lilith aussterben würde, da sie keine Tochter hatte, der sie ihre Macht übertragen konnte.  
  
Die Königin des Mondes folgte den langen, spiralförmigen Stufen, die sich um den Turm wanden. Jede einzelne von ihnen strahlte in den irisierenden Farben des Regenbogens, als das Licht des Mondes durch sie gebrochen wurde. Sie folgte den langen Säulengängen des Palastes und ging durch die zahlreichen, kleinen Gärten, welche die Gebäude des Mondpalastes untereinander verbanden. Der Palast ihrer Ahnen lag stufenförmig in einen Berg gebaut. Das Hauptgebäude mit dem Thronsaal, den königlichen Gemächern und dem Gebetsturm, dem höchsten der Türme, lag auf der Spitze des Berges. Sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte, dass sie vielleicht an den Palast anbauen müssten, wenn bald ihre Tochter auf die Welt kommen würde. Eve öffnete leise die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach, um ihren Mann nicht zu wecken. Sie schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und bemühte sich einzuschlafen. Doch die Vision die sie vorhin hatte, ließ sie lange nicht zur Ruhe kommen. 


	2. Sailor Moon Lost Age 01 - Glückliches Wi...

Buch 1: Eve  
  
Kapitel 1 - Glückliches Wiedersehen  
  
Es waren inzwischen 5 Monate ins Land gezogen. Eve spürte, das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis ihre Tochter das Licht der Welt erblicken würde. Ihr Mann versuchte ihr die Regierungsgeschäfte, so weit es ging, abzunehmen. Auch ihre Mutter war von der Heiligen Insel gekommen, um ihrer Tochter in dieser Zeit beizustehen. Sie war dankbar für jede Hilfe, fühlte sich aber ein bisschen wie ein hilfloses Kind, das von allen Seiten bemuttert wurde und nur mal einen Schritt alleine machen wollte. Es hatte auch noch einen anderen Grund, warum ihre Mutter aus dem fernen Avalon zu ihr gekommen war. Ihre Tante Felicity würde ihr Amt als Hohepriesterin des Lichts an eine der Priesterinnen übergeben. Ähnlich wie ihre Krönung war dies ein besonderes Ereignis, das nur alle 1000 Jahre stattfand. "Könnt ihr nicht auf mich verzichten? fragte Eve ihre Mutter gequält. "In meinem Zustand ist mir nicht gerade nach Reisen zumute." Ihre Mutter sah sie missbilligend an. "Auf keinen Fall!" Der Ton ihrer Stimme ließ jeglichen Versuch auf Widerspruch im Keim ersticken. "Dies ist ein besonderes Ereignis und aus jedem Herrscherhaus müssen Abgesandte anwesend sein." Eve seufzte gottergeben. "Außerdem willst Du doch bestimmt Deinen Vater einmal wiedersehen, oder?" Ihre Laune hob sich ein bisschen. Sie vermisste ihren Vater schrecklich, auch wenn sie es vor ihrer Mutter nicht zugeben wollte. Königin Chastity würde die Regierungsgeschäfte leiten, bis sie wieder von der Zeremonie zurück war. Eve ging auf den Balkon, der sich an ihr Schlafgemach anschloss und sog tief die frische Luft ein, die der Wind mit sich brachte.  
  
An der Tür ihres Schlafgemachs klopfte es leise. Anara, die junge Königin der Venus, trat leise ein und gesellte sich zu ihr. Wie so oft hatte sie sich in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe gekleidet. Der schwere orangene Stoff fiel in sanften Wellen um ihren Körper und das Zeichen der Venus glühte golden auf ihrer Stirn. "Wie geht es Dir heute?" fragte sie lächelnd. "Meine Mutter treibt mich in den Wahnsinn", flüsterte Eve ihrer Freundin zu. Anara kicherte leise. "Sie macht sich nur Sorgen um Dich, weißt Du?" Gemeinsam betrachteten sie die Stadt. In den Strassen von Mare Serenitatis herrschte reges Treiben. Schon bald würden die Herrscher der übrigen Planeten eintreffen, um mit ihrer Königin gemeinsam den Weg nach Sinus Irdidium, der Regenbogenbucht, anzutreten. Dieser Ort, so fand Eve, trug seinen Namen zurecht. Er bestand aus einem riesigen Tempel, der wie so viele Gebäude auf dem Mond aus Kristall gebaut war. Wenn die Sonne über dem Mond aufging, brach sich das Licht in den Säulen des Tempels und hüllte alles in seiner Umgebung in regenbogenfarbenes Licht. In dem Tempel befanden sich außerdem drei alte Tore, die auf direktem Weg zu den Heiligen Reiche der Erde führten; Elysion, Avalon und Atlantis. Es war Tradition, dass die Herrscher gemeinsam das Portal durchschritten, um bei der Weihe der neuen Hohepriesterin ihren Segen zu geben. Eve schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und bemerkte, dass Anara sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Sie war eine ihrer engsten Freundinnen und sie hatten früher gemeinsam gegen das Böse gekämpft, wenn es nötig war.  
  
Eve zuckte zusammen, als es ein weiteres Mal an der Tür klopfte. Ihre Mutter erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und öffnete das schwere Portal. Ein Botenjunge mit hochrotem Kopf platzte herein. Er war anscheinend den ganzen Weg von der Stadt bis zu ihrem Gemach gerannt. "Eine...eine Nachricht, Eure Majestät", keuchte er. Mit einem stillen Lächeln versuchte Eve der Anrede gerecht zu werden und ordnete schnell ihre Haare und ihren Umhang. Doch der Umstand ihrer fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft verhinderte letztendlich ein königliches Auftreten. Ein leises Kichern hinter ihr verriet ihr, dass es auch Anara aufgefallen war. "Was gibt es, mein Junge?" fragte sie ruhig. Der junge Mann fasste sich überraschend schnell. "Die Majestäten des Merkur, des Mars und des Jupiter sind eingetroffen und bitten höflichst um eine Audienz." Anara grinste. Seit Eve zur Königin gekrönt und als Herrscherin der Allianz bestätigt wurde, machten sich ihre Freundinnen einen Scherz daraus, sie auf diese Weise auf die Palme zu bringen. "Du kannst ihnen sagen, ich gewähre ihnen diese Ehre", gab Eve ebenso förmlich zurück. Sie drehte sich um und zwinkerte Anara zu. Anscheinend hatte sie dazugelernt, dachte Anara bei sich. "Bis die drei hier ankommen, können wir uns ja noch ein wenig unterhalten", schlug Eve vor. Anara nickte zustimmend. "Wie geht es Deinem Mann und Deiner Tochter", fragte sie interessiert. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin über nichts lieber sprach als über ihr kleines Kind. Anaras Augen strahlten, als sie über ihre einjährige Tochter berichtete und Eve versicherte, dass nichts im Leben schöner war als so ein kleines Geschöpf.  
  
Eve hatte sich mit Anara in einen der kleinen Gärten zurückgezogen, um auf ihre Freundinnen zu warten. Jetzt, wo sie alle ihre eigenen Pflichten auf ihren Heimatplaneten hatten, sahen sie sich nur noch selten. Deswegen war es ihr besonders wichtig, dass ihr jetziges Zusammentreffen besonders harmonisch verlief. Sie blickten einmal kurz zu dem Treppenaufgang, der hinunter in die Empfangshalle führte. Hier mussten ihre Gäste hinaufkommen. Eve spitzte überrascht die Ohren. Schon von weitem hörte sie das unüberhörbare Gezeter der jungen Königin des Mars. Wie man aus ihrem Geschrei entnehmen konnte, hatte wohl einer ihrer Dienstboten es gewagt ihr anzubieten, sie auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf zu stützen. Araya war ebenfalls schwanger und erklärte nun dem Diener in aller Deutlichkeit, dass eine Königin wie sie noch sehr wohl in der Lage wäre, selbst eine Treppe hinaufzugehen. Lächelnd beobachteten Eve und Anara die Treppe. Als erstes erschien das wutentbrannte Gesicht von Araya, der Königin des Mars. Ihre feuerroten Haare, hatte sie zu einem langen Zopf gebunden, der ihr schwer über die Schultern fiel. Ihr folgten Eilan, Königin des Merkur, und Kailean, die Königin des Jupiter, die von dieser Szene sichtlich peinlich berührt waren. Araya entdeckte die beiden im Garten und hielt auf sie zu. Bevor Eve und Anara zu einer Begrüßung kamen, schleuderte Araya ihnen ihre Wut ins Gesicht: "Ist Dir klar, dass Du von absoluten Versagern umgeben bist?" zeterte sie und sah Eve vorwurfsvoll an. "Deine gesamte Dienerschaft hat mich den ganzen Weg hier hinauf wie ein rohes Ei behandelt, dass bei der kleinsten Anstrengung zerbricht!" Sie blickte Eve und Anara und hoffte auf eine Bestätigung der, ihrer Meinung nach berechtigten, Vorwürfe. Sie sah jedoch auf beiden Gesichtern nur ein unschuldiges Lächeln. Langsam glätteten sich ihre Züge und auch sie begann zu lächeln. "Ich sollte mich in meinem Zustand nicht so aufregen", gestand Araya lachend und strich sanft über ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch. Inzwischen waren auch Eilan und Kailean zu ihnen getreten und umarmten ihre Freundinnen herzlich. "Ein Glück, dass sie sich beruhigt hat", flüsterte die Königin des Merkur Eve zu. "Sie ist schon die ganze Zeit so unerträglich." Die Königin des Mondes lächelte verstehend und begrüßte nun Kailean.  
  
Eve fühlte sich glücklich. Sie war wieder mit ihren besten Freundinnen vereint. In ihrer "Ausbildung" zu einer Sailor Senshi und Prinzessin bildeten sie das sogenannte Inner Team. Dazu gehörten zwar noch die Prinzessinnen der Erde, der Sonne und des Planeten Vulcan, aber diese drei hatten ihre Ausbildung schon fast beendet, als Eve und ihre Freundinnen gerade begannen. Sie waren zwar nur drei Jahre älter als sie, trotzdem hatten sie diesen Unterschied damals als groß angesehen. Die Aufteilung in Inner und Outer Team wurde von ihrer Urgroßmutter eingeführt, nach der sie benannt war. In den Geschichtsbüchern kannte man sie als "Eve, die Königin der Einheit". Ihre Eltern erwarteten also viel von ihr, als sie sich bei ihrer Geburt für diesen Namen entschieden.  
  
Eve hatte sich mit ihren Freundinnen in den Kristallgarten zurückgezogen. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung hatte Arkon beschlossen, die Damen sich selbst zu überlassen und war sichtlich glücklich, dass man ihn nicht zwang, an einer Frauengesellschaft teilzunehmen. "Hast Du schon etwas davon gehört, wann die anderen eintreffen wollten, Eve?" fragte Kailean sie. Die Angesprochene dachte kurz nach. "Aurora und Kybele sind schon auf Avalon, um die Zeremonie vorzubereiten", überlegte sie. "Belisama wollte, glaub ich, auch bald hier sein. Die Outers werden morgen alle zusammen hier ankommen", schloss sie. Sie lächelte. Auch wenn sie jetzt alle Königinnen ihrer eigenen Reiche waren, benutzte sie immer noch den Ausdruck "Outers", wenn sie von ihren Freundinnen der äußeren Planeten sprach. Sie nahm sich kurz die Zeit, um ihre Freundinnen näher zu betrachten. Sie hatten sich nun seit ihrer Krönung vor einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und alle wussten, dass sie auch in Zukunft nicht oft Zeit hätten, um sich zu treffen. Araya stand am Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft und konnte sich mit diesem etwas unförmigen Zustand scheinbar nicht richtig anfreunden. Ihre Freundin Anara strahlte geradezu vor Mutterglück. Entgegen ihrem früheren Stil trug sie ihre glänzenden kastanienbraunen Haare nun offen, sodass sie ihr weit über die Schultern fielen. Eilan war, entgegen ihrer aller Erwartungen, die erste von ihnen gewesen, die ein Kind bekommen hatte. Ihre kleine Tochter Dierna war inzwischen drei Jahre alt und hatte die gleichen dunkelblauen Haare wie ihre Mutter, jedoch die bernsteinfarbenen Augen ihres Vaters. Kailean hatte gerade ihre Schwangerschaft hinter sich. Sie wirkte immer noch etwas erschöpft, aber trotzdem sehr zufrieden. Ihre strahlend grünen Haare, hatte sie zu einem komplizierten Zopf geflochten und hochgesteckt. Eve selbst hatte ihre Frisur seit ihrer Kindheit nicht geändert. Wie alle in ihrer Familie hatte sie ihre langen, azurblauen Haare am Kopf zu Knoten gebunden, sodass sie in zwei langen Zöpfen zu Boden fielen.  
  
Am frühen Abend traf auch Belisama, die Königin des Vulcan, ein. Leise bemerkte Anara zu Eilan, dass sie zwar immer zu spät kam, jedoch zum Abendessen immer pünktlich erschien. Belisama wunderte sich etwas über die Heiterkeit, die zwischen den beiden ausbrach, ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht vom Essen abhalten. Als der Abend weiter fortschritt, verabschiedeten die Freundinnen sich von Eve, um nach einem langen Tag endlich schlafen zu gehen. Sie alle kannten den Weg in ihre Gemächer bereits, denn seit vielen Generationen hatte die Königin jedes Planeten einen eigenen Gebäudeflügel zur Verfügung, in dem sie und ihre Diener übernachten konnten. Eve selbst blieb noch einen Moment vor dem großen Kamin stehen und blickte in die Flammen. Sie spürte die wohlige Wärme, die sich auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Plötzlich wurden ihre Knie weich, und sie musste sich am Kamin festhalten. Sie war alt und erfahren genug, um die Ankündigung einer Vision zu erkennen und so zwang sie sich langsam und entspannt zu atmen. Sie schien weit draußen im All zu schweben, denn sie sah den weißen und den dunklen Mond, die auf ihren Umlaufbahnen nah beieinander waren. Auf dem blauen Planeten erkannte sie das Land, das die Menschen Britannien nannten und in dessen Mitte die Insel Avalon lag. Nun erst erkannte Eve die Symmetrie zwischen diesen drei Reichen. Mond, Lilith und Avalon bildeten ein Dreieck; ein Dreieck der Macht. Schimmernde Linien der Kraft verbanden diese drei untereinander. Doch was war es, was sie dort sah? Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, oder Zukunft? Mit diesem Gedanken verging die Vision und Eve ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen. Angestrengt dachte sie nach. Ein Dreieck der Macht konnte nur von drei Kriegern gebildet werden, die eine besonders enge Beziehung zueinander hatten, und deren Mächte über ein ebensolches Verhältnis verfügten. Doch was sollte es bedeuten? Avalon hatte keine eigene Kriegerin und die alternde Königin von Lilith hatte diesen Status vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Außerdem konnte Eve nicht behaupten zu beiden ein besonders enges Verhältnis zu haben. Es musste also die Zukunft gewesen sein. Doch welche anderen Krieger würden die zwei fehlenden Punkte des Dreiecks sein? Sie entschloss sich, diese Gedanken für diesen Abend aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und mit der Hohepriesterin zu reden, wenn sie auf Avalon angekommen waren. Sie erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafgemach. Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes bewegte sich ein dunkler Schatten. Schnell drehte sie sich um, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. Sie hakte es als Schattenspiel des Feuers ab, und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Der nächste Morgen graute und Eve erhob sich schwerfällig aus ihrem Bett. Durch ihre Bewegung erwachte nun auch ihr Mann und sah seine Königin zärtlich an. Auch in diesem Zustand, so fand er, war sie immer noch wunderschön. Er wusste jedoch ebenfalls, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht lachen würde, wenn er ihr das sagte. Eve streckte sich langsam und wandte sich ihrem Gemahl zu. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, mein Liebster", sagte sie leise. "Die Königinnen der äußeren Reiche machen uns ihre Aufwartung, und du willst sie doch wohl nicht in deinem Schlafgewand begrüßen, oder?" fragte sie neckisch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Arkon beeilte sich aufzustehen und sein offizielles Gewand überzuziehen. Allmählich wurden ihm die Begrüßungen der alten Freundinnen seiner Frau zuviel. Außerdem war ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass er so ziemlich der einzige Mann sein würde, der bei dieser Zeremonie anwesend sein würde. Die anderen Königinnen hatten ihre Familie zuhause gelassen, aber er war nun mal der einzige Abgesandte von Lilith, der seinen Segen bei der Wahl der neuen Hohepriesterin geben konnte. Er wußte jedoch, wieviel seiner Frau die Begrüßung ihrer Freundinnen bedeutete und nahm sich vor, sich bis zu einem gewissen Maß zusammen zu reissen. Seine Königin hatte bereits ihr Kleid angezogen und eilte nach draußen. Auch wenn sie zu den Herrscherinnen der äußeren Reiche kein so enges Verhältnis hatte, wie zu ihren Freundinnen von Merkur, Mars, Venus und Jupiter, so freute sie sich doch, sie endlich wiederzusehen. So schnell, wie es ihr in ihrem Zustand möglich war, ging sie die langen Stufen des Palastes hinunter, um die Ankunft abzuwarten. Auf dem Weg schlossen sich ihr Eilan, Araya, Anara und Kailean an, um mit ihr die neuen Gäste zu begrüßen. Unten angekommen erwartete sie schon Belisama. "Wo bleibt ihr denn so lange?" fragte sie lächelnd. "Die Anderen werden gleich hier sein." Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf den Horizont und Eve und die anderen folgten ihrem Blick.  
  
Vor der aufgehenden Sonne zeichneten sich die kristallinen Kutschen ab, in denen die Königinnen der äußeren Reiche zu reisen pflegten. Sie alle wurden von geflügelten Pferden gezogen. Den Anfang machte die Kutsche von Aurian, der jungen Königin des Saturn. An den Seiten ihrer violetten Kusche war aus glänzendem Fluorit das Zeichen ihres Heimatplaneten angebracht. Ihr folgten die Kutschen von Arjunia, der Königin des Uranus, und Elisha, der Herrscherin des Neptun. Ihre Kutschen strahlten in dunkelblau bzw. türkis. Auch bei ihnen war aus Bernstein und Aquamarin das Zeichen ihres Schutzsterns angebracht. Inzwischen hatten sich auch die Bewohner von Mare Serenitatis an der großen Hauptstrasse versammelt, um die Ankunft der Herrscher zu bestaunen. Hinter den Kutschen von Uranus und Neptun erschien das Gespann des Doppelplaneten Pluto-Charon. Die dunkle Kutsche trug das ineinander verschlungene Zeichen von Pluto und Charon aus violettem und blauem Granat. Schon seit Urzeiten bewachten die Herrscher dieser beiden Planeten das Portal zu Raum und Zeit. In einigem Abstand hinter ihnen erschien die rosafarbene Kutsche der Königin des Persephone. Das Symbol ihres Planeten war aus fast durchsichtigem Rosenquarz. Als letzte Kutsche tauchte die schwarze Kutsche der Herrscher des Nemesis am Horizont auf. Das Zeichen des Planeten, das aus schwarzem Onyx gefertigt war, konnte man auf dem dunklen Untergrund kaum erkennen.  
  
Die Kutschen hielten nacheinander vor der großen Treppe, die zum Mondpalast hinaufführte. Jede der Herrscherinnen wurde von Eve und den anderen herzlich begrüßt. Den Anfang machte Aurian, die stille Königin des Saturn. Sie war eine schüchterne, hochgewachsene junge Frau, die älter wirkte, als sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte lange violette Haare, die ihr über die Schultern fielen und bis knapp an die Knie reichten. Ihr folgten Arjunia und Elisha, die Königinnen von Uranus und Saturn. Im Gegensatz zu Aurian waren beide braungebrannt, obwohl ihre Planeten weiter von der Sonne entfernt waren, als der ihre. Arjunia hatte ihre hellen Haare zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden und umarmte Eve überschwänglich. Eve erwiderte die Begrüßung verblüfft, war jedoch der festen Überzeugung sich einige Rippen dabei gebrochen zu haben. Die elegante Elisha begrüßte Eve fröhlich und streichelte einmal zart über ihren Bauch. Sie hatte, wie Eilan, ebenfalls schon eine Tochter, die sie jedoch in der Obhut ihres Mannes gelassen hatte. Ihre schwarzen Haare zeigten einen leicht türkisen Schimmer, als das Licht der Morgensonne auf sie fiel. Die beiden Königinnen des einzigen Doppelplaneten des Sonnensystems sahen sich so ähnlich wie Zwillinge, obwohl sie nicht miteinander verwandt waren. Königin Kassandra von Pluto trug ihre pechschwarzen Haare in kurzen Locken, die sie mit einem Kamm hochgesteckt hatte. Innara von Charon hingegen ließ ihre strahlend blauen Haare in Wellen bis auf den Boden fallen. Nach Eves Informationen hatten beide schon Kinder. Es erschien ihr fast wie ein Wink des Schicksals, das Kassandras Tochter und Innaras Sohn im gleichen Alter waren. Beide begrüßten Eve und die anderen förmlich. Eve wunderte sich, dass die beiden auch jetzt noch die beiden Schlüssel trugen, die gemeinsam das Tor zu Raum und Zeit öffnen konnten. Doch es gehörte wohl zu den Pflichten eines Wächters, den ihm anvertrauten Talisman immer bei sich zu tragen. Als nächstes stürmte Freiya, die Königin des Persephone, auf sie zu und fiel ihr um den Hals. Obwohl sie fast die Älteste von ihnen war, hatte sie noch immer die Überschwänglichkeit eines kleinen Mädchens. Ausgelassen gesellte sie sich zu den anderen Königinnen, die nun fast vollzählig waren. Als letztes fuhr die schwarze Kutsche des Nemesis vor und Nenia, seine Königin, stieg langsam aus. Trotz der dunklen Aura, die ihr als Herrscherin des äußersten Reiches zu eigen war, hatte sie einen warmen, freundlichen Charakter, der sich besonders in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Eve seufzte glücklich, als sie auch die letzte ihrer Freundinnen im Königreich des Mondes willkommen hieß. Ihr Rücken schmerzte etwas und sie setzte sich erschöpft auf die Stufen.  
  
Nach zwei Tagen, in denen die Königinnen des Sonnensystems sich viel Zeit dafür nahmen, ihre gegenseitige Freundschaft wieder aufzufrischen, begannen sie, ihren Aufbruch vorzubereiten. Die Sternenkonstellation, die bei der Weihung einer neuen Hohepriesterin vonnöten war, würde in wenigen Tagen über der Heiligen Insel Avalon aufgehen. Eves Mutter Chastity ermahnte sie zur Eile. "Bei einer solch wichtigen Reise, können immer unvorhersehbare Dinge geschehen", erklärte sie ihrer Tochter. "Mutter," erklärte Eve ihr geduldig. "Jedes Königreich hat seine Leibgarde geschickt, die uns sicher bis Sinus Iridium bringen wird." Sie wusste selbst, dass die Zeit knapp werden würde, aber ihre Astrologen hatten ihr versichert, dass sie mehr als rechtzeitig ankommen würden. Gegen Nachmittag machte sich die herrschaftliche Prozession bereit, den Weg nach Sinus Iridium, der heiligen Tempelstadt, anzutreten. Die Leibgarden, die jede Königin von ihrem Planeten mitgebracht hatte, dienten mehr der Tradition als dem Schutz, da kein gewöhnlicher Krimineller einer Planetenkönigin etwas anhaben konnte, ohne es später bitter zu bereuen. Eve hatte für diesen Anlass 2 besondere Kutschen fertigen lassen. Beide waren aus reinem Silber gefertigt und wurden von je 8 Pegasi gezogen. Die Königinnen der inneren und äußeren Reiche, teilten sich jeweils eine Kutsche. Auch wenn die Reise, dank der Geschwindigkeit der königlichen Pegasi, schnell vonstatten gehen würde, hatten sie dennoch ein ziemliches Stück Weg zurückzulegen. Ihr Ziel lag auf der anderen Seite des Mondes. Neben Mare Serenitatis, der Hauptstadt, und Lacus Somniorum, war Sinus Iridium eine der 3 größten Städte des Mondes. Eve freute sich auf diese Reise. Nachdem sie ihre Freundinnen schon so lange nicht gesehen hatte, war sie glücklich über jede weitere Minute, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Die weißen Pegasi scharrten mit den Hufen und warteten ungeduldig auf das Zeichen, dass ihnen den Abflug signalisieren sollte. Die geflügelten Pferde waren das Hochzeitsgeschenk von Königin Aurora, der Königin der Sonne. Die Pegasi lebten nur auf der Sonne und waren das Wappentier der Königsfamilie. Ihr Wagenlenker nahm die Zügel in die Hand, und bedeutete den Tieren damit den Abflug. Elegant erhoben sich die beiden silbernen Kutschen in die Lüfte und hinter ihnen die Leibgarde der Prozession. Eve sah sich kurz um und erblickte ihre Mutter, die ihr zum Abschied zuwinkte. Lachend erhob sie sich aus der Kutsche und winkte zurück.  
  
Seit Stunden zog die Landschaft des Mondes unter ihnen hinweg. Die kleinen Städte und Dörfer wirkten wie Spielzeug. Lachend unterhielt sich Eve mit den anderen über die bevorstehende Zeremonie und stellte Mutmaßungen darüber an, wer wohl zur nächsten Hohepriesterin gewählt werden würde. Ihr Gemahl, König Arkon, verhielt sich sehr still. Die Gegenwart so vieler geschwätziger Frauen war ihm wohl etwas unangenehm. "Ich bin sicher, Lilien wird ernannt", behauptete Kailean. "Das Königreich der Sonne hat nun schon seit vier Generationen keine Hohepriesterin mehr hervorgebracht." Auch Anara war dieser Meinung. Sie alle mochten die junge Schwester der Sonnenkönigin. "Was ist mit Aretia?" fragte Eilan. "Sie ist doch sehr zielstrebig und wissbegierig." Araya stimmte ihr da ganz und gar nicht zu. "Denkst Du, das reicht, um eine Hohepriesterin des Lichts zu werden? Lilien ist zwar nicht so zielstrebig und selbstbewusst wie Aretia, aber dafür ist sie warmherzig und feinfühlig." Bevor die Spekulationen darüber in einen Streit ausarteten, schritt Anara ein. "Ich bin sicher, dass Licht wird seine Entscheidung fällen, wer die nächste Hohepriesterin sein wird" sagte sie beschwichtigend. Damit war die Diskussion für alle beendet und sie beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang und das Licht, dass sich in den zahlreichen Kristallstrukturen brach, die die Oberfläche des Mondes zierten. "Es wird bald Zeit, einen Rastplatz für die Nacht aufzusuchen, Majestäten", wandte sich der Kutscher an sie. "Königin Eve, wo werden wir landen?" Eve überlegte kurz. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr eine Karte mit den Orten, in welchen königliche Herbergen zu finden waren, mitgegeben. Zusammen mit Arkon studierte sie diese kurz. "Wir werden in Mare Nubium die Nacht verbringen", entschied sie schließlich. Diese Stadt kannte sie gut. Es war eine der großen Handelsstädte, von der aus das Mondkönigreich Waren mit anderen Planeten austauschte. Ihr Vater hatte sie während ihrer Kindheit oft dorthin mitgenommen und sie in den zahlreichen Arkaden stöbern lassen. "Bis dorthin dauert es noch eine gute Stunde", informierte sie der Kutscher.  
  
Plötzlich sah Eve wieder den Schatten am Rande ihres Blickfeldes. Er wirkte diesmal viel bedrohlicher als noch am Abend zuvor. Doch sie schien diesmal nicht die Einzige gewesen zu sein, die ihn wahrnahm. Zwei der vorderen Pegasi wurden unruhig und fingen an, sich gegen die Zügel, die sie lenkten, zu wehren. "Was zum Teufel...", fluchte der Kutscher und versuchte sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Pegasi bockten und versuchten aus dem Tross auszubrechen. Unfreiwillig folgten ihnen die anderen sechs geflügelten Rösser, und so war die Kutsche völlig ihrer Willkür ausgeliefert. Schützend legte Arkon die Arme um seine Gemahlin, um sie vor Verletzungen zu bewahren. Eve hatte das Gefühl, alles wie durch einen dunklen Tunnel wahrzunehmen. Die seltsame Dunkelheit hatte sich fast auf ihr ganzes Blickfeld ausgebreitet. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass es kein Schattenspiel mehr war, sondern anscheinend der Schatten des Bösen. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf die durchgegangenen Pegasi und mußte sich zwingen, ihren Blick abzuwenden und die Brosche mit dem Silberkristall aus ihrem Gewand zu holen. Die lähmende Dunkelheit schien alle Kraft aus ihr herauszuziehen und mit letzter Kraft beschwor sie die Macht ihres Kristalls.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Ihr Kristall hüllte die Kutsche samt der Pegasi in ein sanftes silbernes Licht. Augenblicklich verschwand der bedrohliche Schatten und ihre Zugtiere beruhigten sich wieder. Als die Dunkelheit verschwand, glaubte Eve ein zorniges Knurren zu hören. Erschöpft richtete sie sich wieder auf und blickte ihre verwirrten Freundinnen an. Arkon stützte sie besorgt. "Was war das?" fragte Anara ängstlich. "Ich meinte, flüchtig einen dunklen Schatten gesehen zu haben. Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet?" Auch die anderen bestätigten, das sie alle für einen kurzen Moment eine seltsame Dunkelheit wahrgenommen hatten. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Einbildung war", sagte Eve leise. "Als ihr gestern abend zu Bett gegangen seid, habe ich auch flüchtig einen Schatten gesehen. Ich hielt es aber eher für ein Schattenspiel des Feuers." Ihre Freundinnen schwiegen bedrückt. Keine von ihnen hatte in ihrer Zeit als Sailor Senshi große Erfahrungen im Kampf gegen das Böse gesammelt, da es sich nur sehr selten gezeigt hatte. Eve verschwieg ihnen bewußt die Visionen, die sie vor wenigen Monaten hatte. Sie wollte ihren Freundinnen nicht noch mehr Kummer machen. Wenn die Bilder ihrer Visionen wirklich die Zukunft darstellten, hatten sie immer noch Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn es erst soweit war.  
  
Die Kutsche der anderen Königinnen kam neben ihnen zum stehen. Besorgt beugte sich Elisha daraus hervor und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Auch die anderen Königinnen sahen etwas blass aus. Anscheinend hatte nicht nur ihnen die plötzliche Unruhe ihrer Pegasi einen Schrecken versetzt. Eve versicherte ihnen, dass bei ihnen alles in bester Ordnung war, und teilte ihnen ihre Entscheidung mit, in Mare Nubium die Nacht zu verbringen. Die anderen waren einverstanden und so setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Die Pegasi wurden langsam müde. Da sie Geschöpfe der Sonne waren, flogen sie äußerst ungern bei Nacht.  
  
Ihre Ankunft war ein echtes Ereignis für den Gastwirt der königlichen Herberge in Mare Nubium. Zu seinem Bedauern mußte er ihnen gestehen, dass er nur noch fünf Zimmer mit je drei Betten zur Verfügung hatte. Die königlichen Gemächer waren schon am Vorabend von wohlhabenden Kaufleuten gebucht worden. Eve lehnte freundlich ab, als der Wirt ihr anbot, die reichen Leute sofort vor die Tür zu setzen. "Wir werden gern eure Zimmer in Anspruch nehmen", versicherte sie ihm. Ihr Mann nahm freiwillig ein Einzelzimmer, da er wußte, dass seine Liebste noch etwas Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen verbringen wollte. Nachdem sie alle noch etwas zu Abend gegessen hatten, begaben sie sich in ihre Zimmer. Eve fand es aufregend, einmal nicht in königlichen Gemächern zu schlafen. Sie war sowieso der Meinung, dass das Palastleben sie etwas verweichlicht hatte. Anara hingegen jammerte etwas. Sie war schon immer etwas verwöhnt, dachte Eve lächelnd. Sie teilte sich ihr Zimmer mit Anara und Araya und war froh, dass Araya die etwas weinerliche Anara zurechtwies und ihr sagte sie solle froh sein, dass sie nicht auf dem Boden schlafen müsse. Diese Vorstellung ließ Anara sofort verstummen und Eve konnte wieder auf eine ungestörte Nachtruhe hoffen. Trotzdem lag sie noch lange wach und dachte darüber nach, was dieser merkwürdige Schatten, der sie noch vor wenigen Stunden bedroht hatte, bedeuten sollte.  
  
Schon vor der Morgendämmerung stand Eve auf. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft war sie zum Frühaufsteher geworden. Anara und Araya schliefen noch selig in ihren Betten. Sie schlug die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite und beobachtete die Stadt unter sich. Die ersten Händler und Kaufleute beeilten sich, rechtzeitig zum Marktplatz zu kommen. Die Kristallaternen verbreiteten jedoch nur einen fahlen Schimmer. Die ganze Stadt lag in dichtem Nebel, was für diese Jahreszeit eigentlich ungewöhnlich war, selbst für Mare Nubium, das Meer der Wolken. Eve runzelte leicht die Stirn und fragte sich, ob dieses seltsame Wetterphänomen auch mit dem Schatten des letzten Tages zu tun hatte. Sie entschloss sich die trüben Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und ihre Freundinnen zu wecken.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück drängten die beiden Kutscher die Königinnen zu einem schnellen Aufbruch. Durch den dichten Nebel, der auch im Schein der Morgensonne noch wie eine große Glocke über dem Land hing, würden sie erst nur sehr langsam vorankommen. Ihr Mann bezahlte den Wirt der Herberge mit einer großzügigen Summe lunarer Silbersterne, der Währung des Mondes. Eve fröstelte. Sie legte die Hand beruhigend auf ihren gewölbten Bauch, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass es auch ihrer Tochter nach dem gestrigen Ereignis gut ging. Arkon half ihr liebevoll in die Kutsche, die kurz darauf abhob. "Die Zeit wird langsam knapp", flüsterte ihr Mann ihr zu. "Wir müssen heute abend Sinus Iridium erreichen, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig." Eve stimme ihm bedrückt zu. Durch den gestrigen Vorfall und das seltsame Wetter an diesem Tag, würde es wirklich viel Glück erfordern, noch rechtzeitig zu der Zeremonie zu kommen. Unter ihnen zog weiterhin die Landschaft des Mondes vorbei, die jedoch immer noch in Nebel gehüllt war. Gegen Mittag lichtete sich der Nebel langsam und sie konnten wieder etwas schneller fliegen. "Wir werden Sinus Iridium heute abend erreichen", versicherte der Kutscher Eve. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück. Die Anspannung, die sich den ganzen Vormittag in ihr angesammelt hatte, fiel von ihr ab und sie fiel in einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf. Lächelnd beobachteten Anara und Eilan den friedlichen Schlummer ihrer Freundin und Königin.  
  
Der Kutscher hielt Wort. Als die Sonne unterging und die blaue Kugel der Erde sich im Osten erhob, erreichten die beiden silbernen Kutschen die heilige Tempelstadt Sinus Iridium. Sanft weckte Arkon seine Gemahlin. "Wach auf, meine Königin. Wir sind da." Verschlafen blinzelte Eve ihn an. Sie reckte sich und erhob sich etwas wacklig. Zärtlich stützte ihr Mann sie und hob sie aus der Kutsche. Ihre Freundinnen hatten die Kutschen schon verlassen und erwarteten sie. "Na, gut geschlafen?" neckte Araya ihre Freundin. "Du schnarchst ja ganz schön", fiel Kailean ein und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Eve spürte, wie sie leicht errötete und bemühte sich eine königliche Haltung anzunehmen. Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt ging sie zu den beiden Priestern, die sie erwarteten. Beide verneigten sich ehrerbietig vor ihr. "Verzeiht Majestät, dass wir euch keinen prunkvolleren Empfang bereiten konnten", flüsterte der erste von ihnen. "Eine Katastrophe hat sich ereignet, deren Folgen wir noch nicht zu deuten vermögen." Eve sah die beiden verwirrt an. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie sich beunruhigt. "Kommt mit uns, Majestäten", bat der zweite Priester. "Unser Hohepriester wird euch alles erklären."  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte die Prozession der Königinnen den beiden Priestern bis zur Spitze der Tempelstadt, wo der heilige Ort lag, der die Reiche miteinander verband. Auf dem Weg durch die Säulengänge und Plätze sahen sie immer wieder Priester und Priesterinnen, die aufgeregt und verwirrt miteinander tuschelten. Vieles konnten sie nicht verstehen, doch ein Wort tauchte immer wieder und unmißverständlich auf: Atlantis! Der Hohepriester von Sinus Iridium erwartete sie bereits. Er war ein alter Mann mit strahlend blauen Augen und langen, weißen Haaren. "Majestäten", sagte er und verbeugte sich tief. "Wir hatten euch schon viel früher erwartet. Die Zeit, bis die Zeremonie beginnt, verstreicht unaufhaltsam." Eve nickte verstehend. "Wir hatten auf unserer Reise einige Probleme", versuchte sie zu erklären. Die Schwierigkeiten, die sie wirklich hatten, wollte sie so allgemein wie möglich halten, um den Priester nicht zu verängstigen. Doch der alte Mann blickte sie entsetzt an, als könne er hinter diesen leeren Phrasen die Wahrheit erkennen. "Also stimmen die Visionen der Priesterin tatsächlich", flüsterte er. "Vielleicht erklärt ihr uns erstmal, was hier überhaupt los ist", bat Arkon in einem etwas barschen Ton. Der Priester sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. "Folgt mir", sagte er nur.  
  
Die Königinnen folgten dem alten Hohepriester in die Halle, in der die drei Tore zu den heiligen Reichen der Erde führte. Auch hier standen viele weißgewandete Priester herum und flüsterten aufgeregt. Der Hohepriester ging jedoch unbeirrt weiter, bis er vor den drei Toren stand. "Um es gleich auf den Punkt zu bringen", begann er. "Das Tor zum Reich von Atlantis wurde gestern von den dortigen Priestern versiegelt und die gesamte Insel in schützende Nebel gehüllt." Geschockt sahen sich die Königinnen an. In all den vergangenen Zeitaltern hatten die Tore zwischen den Reichen immer offen gestanden. "Wie kann so etwas geschehen" fragte Eilan verwirrt. "Das soll euch eine Priesterin der Insel erklären", fuhr der Hohepriester fort. Zu ihm gesellte sich eine kleine Frau, die in die drei Farben von Atlantis gekleidet war. Wie fast alle Priesterinnen von Atlantis hatte sie weiße Haare, trug einen blauen Umhang und ein schwarzes Gewand. Eve wußte, dass diese Farben für die Einheit des Schicksals standen, dass auf der Insel Atlantis gehütet wurde. Weiß für die Vergangenheit und die Unveränderlichkeit, Blau für Gegenwart und die Notwendigkeit, Schwarz für die Zukunft und die Veränderlichkeit. Die zierliche Priesterin verbeugte sich vor den versammelten Königinnen und begann ihnen zu erklären, warum die Tore zu Atlantis von nun an verschlossen sein würden. "Alles begann vor einer Woche, als das Orakel der Insel eine Vision von der Dunkelheit hatte, die in naher Zukunft über uns hereinbrechen würde." Sie trat von den Stufen herunter, die zu den Portalen führten und blickte Eve mit ihren grauen, zeitlosen Augen eindringlich an. "Ich glaube, ihr wißt, was ich meine Majestät?" flüsterte sie ihr zu. Mit lauter Stimme fuhr sie fort: "Das Orakel sah voraus, dass die Insel des Schicksals für lange Zeit bedroht sein und schließlich untergehen würde, wenn wir uns nicht vor der Außenwelt verschließen. Ich bin als Einzige hierher geschickt worden, um den Priestern von Sinus Iridium die Entscheidung des Orakels von Atlantis mitzuteilen." Mit diesen Worten beendete sie ihren Bericht und sah die versammelten Königinnen mit ihren klaren, grauen Augen an.  
  
Eve war die Erste, die sich traute etwas dazu zu sagen. "Die Entscheidung des Orakels ist endgültig?" fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits ahnte. Das Orakel von Atlantis zog niemals eine Entscheidung zurück. Die Priesterin nickte nur und sah plötzlich sehr erschöpft aus. Doch mit einem Mal war es so, als würde sie mit ihrem inneren Auge etwas sehen, was ihnen allen verschlossen war. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf Eve zu und legte segnend ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. "Das Böse wird unterliegen", sagte sie mit prophetischer Stimme. "Eine Eurer Nachfahren wird das Tor zu Atlantis wieder aufstoßen und den Platz des Orakels einnehmen." Sie faltete die Hände vor dem Gesicht und sah Eve ehrfürchtig an. Als hätte diese Vision ihrer Seele endgültigen Frieden geschenkt, erlosch das Licht in ihren Augen und sie sank mit einem tiefen Seufzer in Eves Arme. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei stützte Eve die alte Priesterin und legte sie sanft auf den Boden. Eilan kniete sich neben ihr nieder und fühlte den Puls. Nach wenigen Augenblicken faltete sie die Hände der Priesterin auf ihrer Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Ohne zu wissen wieso, liefen Eve die Tränen über das Gesicht. Der plötzliche Tod der alten Priesterin erfüllte sie mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit. Mit zitternden Fingern legte sie Hand auf das Zeichen von Atlantis, das die Stirn der alten Frau zierte. "Möge deine Seele den Frieden finden, den sie verdient", schluchzte sie hervor. Der Silberkristall in ihrem Gewand begann zu glühen und füllte Eves Hände mit einem silbernen Leuchten. Der Körper der Alten begann sanft in den drei Farben von Atlantis zu strahlen und sich langsam aufzulösen. "Ihre Seele wird nun wiedergeboren werden", tröstete Arkon seine schluchzende Frau. Eve und Eilan erhoben sich und die Königinnen schritten die Stufen hinauf, um den Hohepriester darum zu bitten, ihnen das Tor nach Avalon zu öffnen. Der weißhaarige Mann sah Eve bewundernd an. "Ihr werdet einmal eine große Königin werden, mein Kind", sagte er und lächelte sie gütig an.  
  
Die Königinnen waren zum Aufbruch bereit. Der Hohepriester zeichnete die Symbole, die am Portal nach Avalon angebracht waren, nach und murmelte die Beschwörungsformel, die das Tor öffnen würde. Eve war etwas aufgeregt. Sie hatte diese Reise zwar schon mehrmals unternommen, doch die Anspannung war jedesmal die gleiche, wenn sie in das Tor aus Licht eintrat und einem hellen Tunnel folgte, an dessen Ende sie das Portal nach Avalon erwartete. Die Symbole an der Tür strahlten in einem regenbogenfarbenen Licht und das mächtige Portal öffnete sich. Goldenes Licht strahlte ihnen entgegen. Eve suchte die Hand ihres Gemahls und trat als erste mit ihm in das strahlende Licht ein. Sie spürte, dass ihre Freundinnen, die Königinnen der Planeten, ihr ohne Zögern folgten. Das Licht umfing sie, und nach einem Augenblick gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die ungewohnte Helligkeit. Ein Tunnel aus wirbelndem Licht wies ihnen den Weg nach Avalon. Langsam schritt die Prozession den Weg entlang. Eve spürte, wie sich das Tor in Sinus Iridium schloss und der Hohepriester ihnen eine kurze Warnung hinterher rief, die sie jedoch nicht verstand. Schon sahen sie das glänzende Portal, das ihnen das Ende des Tunnels anzeigte.  
  
Plötzlich breitete sich ein dunkler Schatten über dem hellen Tunnel aus. Eve und ihre Freundinnen blieben abrupt stehen. Im Innern der Dunkelheit konnten sie undeutlich die Umrisse einer Person erkennen, die ihnen den Weg versperrte. "Wer bist Du?" verlangte Arkon zu wissen. Ein gehässiges Lachen antwortete ihm. "Ihr alle kennt mich, ehrwürdiger Prinz des Lilith", flüsterte der Schatten. "Ich habe keinen Namen, aber die gewöhnlichen Bewohner eurer Planeten nennen mich...Chaos!" Eve erstarrte vor Schreck. Sie hatte diesen Namen schon oft gehört. Chaos, der Feind des Lichts seit Urzeiten. "Was...was willst Du von uns?" fragte sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Die dunkle Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Es war eine wunderschöne Frau mit bleicher, fast weißer Haut. Ihre Augen waren ebenso schwarz wie ihr schweres Gewand. Sie hatte ein schwere Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, in der ihr bleiches Gesicht fast wie eine Totenmaske wirkte. Sie blieb vor Eve stehen und sah sie mit durchdringenden Augen an. Eve hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Wille mit diesem Blick aufgesogen wurde. Die Frau, die sich als Chaos vorstellte, lächelte mild. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Eves Bauch. Diese erstarrte unter dieser Berührung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob diese Hand Kälteschauer durch ihren Körper jagte, unter denen sie zerbrechen würde. Doch bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel, zog Chaos die Hand zurück. "Eure Tochter wird eine wunderschöne Frau werden, meine Königin", lachte sie spöttisch. Durch den Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt wird sie eine der größten Königinnen werden, die das Mondreich je gesehen hat." Eve sah die fremde Frau überrascht an. "Du dürftest nicht hier sein", stieß sie hervor. "Die Prophezeiung erlaubt es nicht."  
  
Das Lächeln des Chaos gefror und die bleiche Frau wirkte auf einmal größer und bedrohlicher, als noch vor einem Moment. "Ich werde diesen Zeitpunkt verhindern", dröhnte ihre Stimme in Eves Kopf. "Denn ich bin Chaos und halte mich nicht an die wirren Prophezeiungen alter Zeiten!" Die Gestalt der Frau, die das Chaos verkörperte, breitete sich aus und sie wuchs über ihre Köpfe. Aus ihrem schwarzen Gewand formten sich Fledermausflügel, die einen bedrohlichen Schatten auf sie alle warfen. "Hör mich an, erbärmliche Königin des Mondes. Ich gebe Dir eine Prophezeiung, die garantiert eintreffen wird!" Die Macht ihrer Stimme warf die versammelten Königinnen fast zu Boden. "Ich sage Dir, dass eine Frau aus Deinem Blut den Untergang des Mondreiches und damit der Allianz, die Ihr alle so liebt, einleiten wird." Die Königinnen der Planeten rückten entschlossen zusammen, um Eve zu beschützen. "Verschwinde, du Schatten des Bösen", rief Kailean der Frau trotzig entgegen. Die Gestalt des Chaos hatte inzwischen nur noch wenig mit der bleichen Frau gemeinsam, die sie noch vor wenigen Momenten gewesen war. Sie war eine abstoßende Wesenheit aus Energie, an deren Seite sich zwei mächtige Schwingen erhoben. "Und was wollt ihr gegen mich ausrichten?" fragte sie mit verzerrter Stimme.  
  
Eve hatte sich inzwischen aus ihrer Erstarrung befreit und stellte sich dem Chaos ebenso entschlossen entgegen, wie ihre Freundinnen. Der Wunsch ihr ungeborenes Kind zu beschützen, weckte ungeahnte Kräfte in ihr. "Ich bin die Königin des Mondes und Herrscherin der heiligen Allianz dieses Sonnensystems" rief sie dem Schatten des Chaos entgegen. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich gegen das Schicksal stellst, das uns allen bestimmt ist." Der Schatten antwortete ihr mit einem gräßlichen Lachen. "Euer Schicksal ist es zu sterben!" Mit diesen Worten fuhr schwarze Energie auf sie herab. Eves Freundinnen wurden von diesem Energieausbruch zu Boden geworfen, doch sie stand immer noch aufrecht, wie ein Fels in der Brandung.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Das silberne Licht bildete einen Schild gegen die schwarze Macht und trieb sie langsam zurück. "Ihr werdet hier euer Grab finden, jämmerliche Planetenkrieger", rief das Chaos ihnen entgegen und schleuderte seine ganze Macht gegen den Schild. Der Schild aus Licht erbebte unter der gewaltigen, negativen Energie. Eve versuchte den Schild zu halten, um ihre Freundinnen zu schützen. "So wie Du schon gegen unsere Ahnen verloren hast, so wirst Du auch jetzt verlieren." Doch sie selbst wußte, dass mit jeder Sekunde die Chance auf einen Sieg geringer wurde. Sie durfte nicht noch mehr Energie aufwenden, sonst würde sie ihre Tochter gefährden. Plötzlich strahlte ihnen durch die undurchdringlichen Schatten ein Licht entgegen. Das Tor nach Avalon wurde geöffnet und sie spürte die Energie des Lichts, das ihr zur Hilfe kam. Aurora, die Königin der Sonne und Kybele, die Königin der Erde, hatten ihre Kristalle erhoben, um ihrer Freundin beizustehen.  
  
"SUN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Die vereinte Energie von Erde, Sonne und Mond bildete einen undurchdringlichen Schild, an dem die Energie des Chaos wirkungslos abprallte. "Erinnere Dich an meine Worte, Königin des Mondes", hörte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Eine Erbin Deines Blutes, wird das Mondreich zu Fall bringen!" Das Chaos verschwand und hinterließ ihnen nur eine Ahnung der Dunkelheit. Aurora und Kybele liefen zu Eve und stützten sie. Erschöpft blickte sie ihre beiden Freundinnen an. "Danke für Eure Hilfe", flüsterte sie leise. "Gern geschehen", sagte Aurora und lächelte ihrer Freundin ermutigend zu. "Deine Tante vermutete, dass Euch das Böse nur hier zwischen den Welten angreifen würde, da es hier am stärksten ist", erklärte Kybele. "Nur hier kann es sich in seiner wahren Gestalt zeigen und Euch schaden." Die anderen Königinnen hatten sich um die beiden versammelt und stützten Eve, die langsam wieder auf die Beine kam. "Laßt nur", sagte Eve. "Es geht schon." Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie die Hand ihres Gemahls und trat durch das Tor aus Licht, dass sich vor ihnen öffnete. Einen Augenblick später befand sie sich in Avalon. Die Sonne versank hinter dem Horizont und tauchte die Berge der Heiligen Insel in ein feuriges Glühen. Eve sog tief die kühle Abendluft ein und blickte gen Osten. Die ersten Sterne erschienen am Firmament. Die Nacht der Zeremonie war gekommen. 


	3. Sailor Moon Lost Age 02 - Die Weihe eine...

Buch 1: Eve  
  
Kapitel 2 - Die Weihe einer Priesterin  
  
Eve sog die kühle Abendluft ein und beobachtete, wie die letzten Strahlen der Sonne, die gläsernen Berge von Avalon feurig rot färbten. Wie viele Jahre war es jetzt schon her, dass sie und ihre Freundinnen auf der heiligen Insel ihre Ausbildung als Sailor Senshi und zukünftige Königin aufgenommen hatten, fragte sie sich. Gemeinsam mit den anderen trat sie aus dem kleinen Tempel, der die Tore zu den Heiligen Reichen bewahrte. Der Tempel lag inmitten eines gewaltigen Steinkreises. Er war zwar bei weitem nicht so groß wie der in Sinus Iridium auf dem Mond, aber auf Avalon waren alle Dinge etwas einfacher. Außerdem mussten die Tempel nicht bewacht werden, wie es auf dem Mond der Fall war. Doch wie sie vor kurzem selbst festgestellt hatte, nützte nicht einmal das. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie das Tor von Sinus Iridium durchschritten hatten und in dem Tunnel aus Licht zwischen den Welten wanderten. Die Abgesandte des Bösen, die sich selbst Chaos nannte, hatte sie angegriffen und Eve eine höchst beunruhigende Prophezeiung mit auf den Weg gegeben. Eve schauderte, als sie an die kalte Stimme des bösen Wesens zurückdachte. "Eine Erbin Deines Blutes wird den Untergang des Mondreichs einläuten." Sie zwang sich, die Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und sich auf die Zeremonie vorzubereiten, die vor ihr lag. Neben ihr standen ihr Mann und ihre Freundinnen, die Königinnen der Planetenreiche, und beobachteten staunend den Sonnenuntergang auf Avalon.  
  
Eine Bewegung am Rande des Steinkreises weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Auf dem Pfad, der in eines der kleinen Wäldchen führte, entdeckten sie eine Prozession von 12 Gestalten, die sich auf sie zu bewegten. Alle trugen die weiten, weißen Gewänder von Priesterinnen und bewegten sich mit einer nahezu vollkommenen Anmut. Eve dachte fieberhaft nach, woher sie die 12 kannte. Die Prozession kam vor ihnen zum Stehen und die Sprecherin der Gruppe trat vor und lüftete die weite Kapuze ihres Gewandes. Mit dieser Bewegung entblößte sie damit lange, spitze Ohren und plötzlich wusste Eve, woher sie sie kannte. "Cancer", rief sie glücklich und fiel der Priesterin in die Arme. "Kleine Eve", sagte die Angesprochene mit weicher Stimme. "Wie groß Du geworden bist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal sahen." Sie blickte in die Runde der Königinnen und lächelte sanft. "Wie groß ihr alle geworden seid, meine Kinder." Auch die anderen Priesterinnen traten vor und lüfteten die weiten Kapuzen. Eve lachte und erkannte in ihnen ihre alten Lehrerinnen; die Gefährten der Hohepriesterin von Avalon. Sie entstammten dem alten Volk, dass auf der Erde lebte, ehe die Menschenkinder dort auftauchten. Diese 12 waren die mächtigsten ihrer Rasse und trugen die Macht der Sternbilder in sich, die schon seit Urzeiten ihre Bahnen um die Erde zogen. "Die Hohepriesterin erwartet Euch bereits mit Ungeduld, junge Majestäten", erklärte Pisces ihnen. Sie war groß und schlank und hatte ihre langen, goldblonden Haare zu Zöpfen geflochten. "Wir hatten einige Unannehmlichkeiten auf unserer Reise", erklärte Eve ihnen. Sie wollte mit der genauen Schilderung ihrer Reise noch warten, bis sie ihrer Tante, der Hohepriesterin, gegenüberstand. "Also machen wir uns auf den Weg", beschloss Cancer, zog wieder die weite Kapuze über den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Weg zu. Die restlichen Zodiacs folgten ihr und den Schluss der Prozession bildeten Eve, ihr Mann und die anderen Königinnen.  
  
Schweigend folgten sie den Priesterinnen durch die sanften Hügel von Avalon. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, denn alle genossen die friedliche Aura der Insel und wollten diese innere Ruhe nicht durch Geplapper stören. Das Glühen im Westen verblasste langsam und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich am Firmament. In wenigen Stunden würde die Zeremonie beginnen. Eve hakte sich bei ihrem Mann ein und ließ sich von ihm stützen. Sie nutzte die verbleibende Zeit, um sich die Insel genau anzusehen. Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war? Ihr kam es wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor, dabei waren es erst drei Jahre gewesen, seit sie ihre Ausbildung als Sailor Senshi abgeschlossen hatte. Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen über die gläsernen Gipfel der wenigen Berge, die die Insel im Westen vom Wasser trennten. Sie hatte dieses Schauspiel zwar schon oft beobachtet, doch sein Zauber hielt sie immer noch gefangen. Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war Cancer zu ihr getreten. "Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Eve nickte stumm und wandte ihren Blick Cancer zu. Die zeitlosen, blauen Augen der Elfe strahlten wie das Wasser, das ihr Element war. "Kennst Du noch die Geschichte, die ich dir einmal über diese Berge erzählt habe?" Eve nickte und versuchte sich an die alten Legenden zu erinnern, denen sie früher so gern gelauscht hatte. Sie besagten, dass in diesen Bergen verborgen vier Tempel stünden, in dem Vier Heilige Schätze verwahrt wurden. Vor ewigen Zeiten wurden diese für den Tag verborgen, an dem sie ihren Zauber enthüllen und das Böse für immer besiegen würden. "Glaubst Du, dass diese Legenden wahr sind?" fragte Eve ihre alte Lehrerin. "Ich könnte momentan wirklich etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen." Cancer legte ihr den schlanken Arm um die Schulter. "Ich weiß" sagte sie nur. "Ich spüre, das dich etwas bis tief in Deine Seele erschüttert hat. Aber laß Dir eines gesagt sein", flüsterte sie ihr leise zu. "Ich weiß, dass die Legenden wahr sind." Eve lächelte ihr dankbar zu und legte ihren Kopf für einen Moment an die Schulter der Freundin.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Bäume, die den Weg säumten, vor ihnen und gaben den Blick auf das Herz Avalons frei. Am Fuße eines großen Berges befand sich die Heiligste Stätte der Priesterschaft des Lichts. Ein gewaltiger Tempel aus irisierenden Kristallstrukturen überstrahlte die Umgebung mit dem Licht, das sich in den Säulen brach. Eve erkannte gleich, das dieser Bau nicht irdischer Natur sein konnte. Sie kannte die Konstruktion vom großen Tempel aus Sinus Iridium, dem dieser hier nachempfunden war. Um den Tempel herum sammelten sich die bescheidenen Häuser der Priesterschaft, die in schlichtem Weiß gehalten waren. Als Eve sich umblickte, erkannte sie die vielen weiß gewandeten Gestalten, die sich um den Tempel versammelt hatten. Unter all dem Weiß sah sie auch das Aufblitzen von Blau und Schwarz. "Atlantische Priester", dachte sie sich.  
  
"Ich glaube, Du wirst erwartet", flüsterte Cancer ihr zu. Nun erblickte auch Eve die große Gestalt, die der Gruppe auf dem Pfad entgegen kam. "Vater", flüsterte sie aufgeregt. So schnell es ihr Zustand erlaubte, lief sie ihm entgegen. Als sie ihn im Gegenlicht der Sonne sah, verstand sie langsam, warum ihr Vater all die Jahre von den Bewohnern von Avalon als der "große Drache" bezeichnet wurde. Auch wenn er inzwischen silbernes Haar hatte, war er immer noch eine imposante Erscheinung. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Ich habe Dich vermisst, mein Kind" lachte er. "Und wie ich sehe, machst Du mich bald zum Großvater", bemerkte er, nachdem er sie kurz gemustert hatte. Eve lächelte. Für diese Erkenntnis bedurfte es wirklich nicht der Gabe des zweiten Gesichts. Plötzlich bemerkte sie hinter ihrem Vater noch eine weitere Gestalt. "Oh", sagte ihr Vater kurz. "Hier ist noch jemand, der dir Hallo sagen möchte." Die weißgekleidete Gestalt trat lautlos zu ihnen. "Sei gegrüßt, Eve, meine Kleine." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Eves Gesicht aus. "Tante Isarma", rief sie und drückte die Schwester ihres Vaters an sich. Sie strich sanft über die kobaltblauen Haare ihrer Tante, in denen sich inzwischen auch silberne Strähnen wiederfanden. Wie schon so oft fiel ihr auf, das sie vor Isarma wesentlich weniger Angst hatte, als vor Felicity, der Hohepriesterin. Auch wenn Isarma nach Felicity die ranghöchste Priesterin auf der Insel war, hatte sie nicht diese ehrfurchtgebietende Aura um sich.  
  
Gemeinsam setzte die Gruppe das letzte Stück des Weges bis zum Großen Tempel fort. Die weißgewandeten Priester bildeten eine Gasse, damit die Herrscher des Sonnensystems an ihr bestimmtes Ziel gelangen konnten. Schon von weitem erkannte Eve die hochgewachsene Gestalt der Hohepriesterin des Lichts, ihrer Tante Felicity. Gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Infinity stand sie auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, die in den Tempel führte. Wie alle aus der Familie hatten sie ihre rubinroten bzw. blonden Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden, die fast bis auf den Boden fielen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl trat Eve vor ihre Tante und ihre Cousine. Sie verbeugte sich leicht, denn auch wenn sie nicht gerade tiefe Liebe zu ihrer Tante empfand, so wollte sie ihr zumindest den Respekt entgegenbringen, den sie verdiente. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung sah sie, dass auch ihre Tante sich vor ihr verneigte. Und das durchaus zurecht, wie Eve fand. Immerhin war sie die Königin des Mondes und erwählte Herrscherin der Heiligen Allianz. "Sei gegrüßt, Tante", sagte Eve leise. Sie faltete die Hände vor der Brust und führte sie zu dem Punkt ihrer Stirn, an dem das Symbol des Mondes schimmerte. Felicity und Infinity erwiderten den Gruß. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über das ansonsten strenge Gesicht ihrer Tante. "Eve, mein Kind", sagte sie. "Wie schön, dass ihr es doch noch geschafft habt." Etwas unsicher wandte Eve den Blick ab. "Es gibt einen Grund dafür, Tante", begann sie. "Ich würde ihn dir gerne unter vier Augen mitteilen." Die Augen ihrer Cousine wirkten besorgt, doch das Gesicht ihrer Tante wirkte nun wieder streng wie immer. "Das hat Zeit bis nach der Zeremonie", beschloss sie. "Lasst uns nun beginnen. Das Sternbild des Orion, dem großen Krieger des Lichts, erhebt sich am Horizont. Die Zeremonie muss beginnen, bevor er den Zenit seiner Laufbahn erreicht hat. Der Geist des Lichtes schwindet in mir und er muß weiter gereicht werden." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und bedeutete den anderen, ihr in den Tempel zu folgen. Infinity wartete auf Eve und schloss sie zur Begrüßung vorsichtig in die Arme. Eve seufzte und erwiderte den Gruß. Seit sie denken konnte, stand Infinity immer im Schatten ihrer Mutter und es war ihr von Geburt an vorbestimmt, als Priesterin im Tempel des Lichts zu dienen. Eve nahm ihre Cousine bei der Hand und ging gemeinsam mit ihr und ihren Freundinnen in den Tempel.  
  
Die große Halle wurde ausschließlich für Zeremonien und in Ausnahmefällen auch für Versammlungen, die die gesamte Priesterschaft betrafen, verwendet. Über den säulengesäumten Wänden wölbte sich eine gigantische Glaskuppel, die den Blick auf den Nachthimmel freigab. Auf ihr waren alle Sterne und Konstellationen mit kleinen Kristallsplittern eingezeichnet. Auch das Sternbild von Orion, dem großen Kämpfer, erstrahlte dort. Auf sein Erscheinen warteten in dieser Nacht alle Menschen auf Avalon. Eve hatte sich schon früher gefragt, warum gerade diese Nacht so absolut notwendig für das Ritual war. Immerhin handelte es sich um die längste Nacht des Jahres. Gerade dieser Zeitpunkt war in ihren Augen für ein Ritual des Lichts denkbar ungeeignet. Doch ihre Tante sowie ihre Mutter hatten sie wiederholt darauf hingewiesen, dass sich nur in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit das Licht zeigen könne. Als hätten diese Gedanken Klarheit in ihren Kopf gebracht, wandte sich Eve wieder der Halle der Zeremonie zu.  
  
Am Boden der kreisrunden Halle waren viele Kreise eingezeichnet, die eine stilisierte, vereinfachte Form des Sonnensystems darstellten. In der Mitte der Halle befand sich ein großer vielstrahliger, vielfarbiger Stern aufgezeichnet, der das Licht darstellen sollte. Der äußerste Kreis war in 12 gleichmäßige Segmente unterteilt, die den Repräsentanten des großen Zodiac vorbehalten waren. Lautlos glitten die 12 Hohen Elfen an den Freundinnen vorbei und nahmen ihren Platz an den 12 Punkten ein und schlossen damit den ersten Kreis. Eve war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre früheren Lehrerinnen bestimmt schon viele solcher Zeremonien mitgemacht hatten. Sie hingegen war bis jetzt nur auf ihrer eigenen Krönungszeremonie ein mehr oder weniger aktives Mitglied bei so etwas gewesen. Aber soviel hatte sie doch behalten: Ihre Freundinnen und sie mussten nacheinander die Kreise in der Mitte von innen nach außen füllen. Anschließend würde man die drei Priesterinnen in die Mitte des Kreises geführt, die man für würdig genug hielt, die neue Hohepriesterin zu werden. Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes registrierte Eve ihren Vater und seine Schwester Isarma, die der Zeremonie vom Eingang des Tempels her beiwohnten.  
  
Irgendwo im Tempel wurde ein Gong geschlagen, der den Beginn der Zeremonie einläutete. Aurora machte den Beginn und nahm ihren Platz auf dem Kreis ein, der dem Stern am nächsten war. Ihr folgten Belisama, Eilan und Anara, die sich ebenfalls auf den Symbolen ihrer Heimatplaneten platzierten. Nun waren Eve, Arkon und Kybele an der Reihe. Wegen der fast identische Umlaufbahnen gab es für den Mond und Lilith einen gemeinsamen Kreis. Gespannt sah Eve zu der Kuppel hinauf und beobachtete, wie sich das Sternbild des Orion langsam über den Nachthimmel schob. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich der Krieger in der Mitte der Kuppel befand und das Ritual beginnen würde. Eve spürte nur noch am Rande, wie ihre Freundinnen ihre Plätze hinter ihr einnahmen und ebenso gebannt zum Himmel starrten, wie sie selbst. Der silberne Klang des Gongs ertönte ein zweites Mal. Nun betrat Felicity den Raum, gefolgt von den drei Novizinnen, von denen eine die neue Hohepriesterin sein würde. Die drei waren in Farben ihres Heimatplaneten gehüllt und hatten ihr Gesicht durch eine dünnen Schleier verborgen, was eigentlich nur der Tradition diente, da eigentlich jeder von ihnen wusste, wer hinter den Schleiern steckte. Weiß für die Sonne, Gold für die Erde und Silber für den Mond. Als sie an ihr vorübergingen, erkannte Eve die blassblonden Haare ihrer Cousine, die unter dem silbernen Gewand hervorlugten. "Viel Glück, Infinity", flüsterte sie. "Ich hoffe Du kannst den Erwartungen deiner Mutter gerecht werden."  
  
Die Hohepriesterin blickte nun ebenfalls zu den Sternen. Es konnte sich nun nur noch um wenige Augenblicke handeln, bis Orion den Himmelszenit erreichen würde. "Repräsentanten des Sonnensystems" begann ihre Tante das Ritual. "Das Licht hat uns heute zusammengeführt, um eine neue Hohepriesterin zu wählen, die uns die nächsten 1000 Jahre beistehen wird, dem Bösen zu trotzen und das Gute zu mehren." Sie hielt kurz inne und blickte zum Himmel. "Steh uns bei, Orion" betete sie. "Krieger des Lichts, Herrscher des Himmels und der Sterne. Erhöre unsere Gebete und zeige uns die Erwählte, die uns erleuchten wird." Bei diesen Worten lüfteten die Novizinnen die Schleier und hoben ihre Hände beschwörend zum Himmel. Ihre Sternenkristalle erschienen und schwebten in einem sanften Leuchten über ihren Köpfen. Nur am Rande registrierte Eve, wie die Priesterinnen des Zodiac ebenfalls ihre Arme hoben, und sanfte Linien des Lichts rund um die Halle beschworen. Eve spürte die Urgewalt dieser Energie und ohne ihr Zutun erstrahlte ihre Aura in einem sanften silbernen Licht. Auch die übrigen Herrscher des Sonnensystems erstrahlten in den Farben ihrer Macht. Die Kreise auf dem Boden nahmen das Leuchten auf und trugen es weiter. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Welt für einen Moment den Atem anhalten, als Orion, der König der Sterne den Himmelszenit erreichte und sein Licht von den vielen kleinen Kristallen in der Kuppel reflektiert wurde. Nun erst erkannte Eve das komplizierte Muster, in dem die Sterne am Firmament angeordnet waren. Keinesfalls willkürlich, wie sie bisher immer gedacht hatte, sondern in einer vollkommenen Harmonie, welche die meisten Menschen auch in einem langen Leben nicht zu begreifen vermochten. Das Licht der Kristallsplitter bündelte sich über den drei Priesterinnen und formte eine unglaublich helle Energiesphäre. Geblendet von dem gleißenden Licht schloss Eve für einen Moment die Augen. Als es wieder verebbte, blickten sie alle wieder in die Mitte der Halle und erkannten, wen das Licht des Orion als Nachfolgerin Felicitys bestimmt hatte. Lilien, die Priesterin der Sonne schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Boden und erstrahlte in einer Aura aus vollkommenem Licht. Das Zeichen der Sonne, was noch bis vor kurzem ihre Stirn zierte, hatte sich in den gleichen vielfarbigen Stern verwandelt, der auch den Boden der Halle schmückte.  
  
Felicity trat zu Lilien und kniete vor ihr nieder. "Ich verneige mich vor der neuen Hohepriesterin und übergebe Euch hiermit die Zeichen Eures Amtes und Eurer Würde." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie das Diadem von ihrem Kopf und setzte es Lilien auf. Das Diadem war mit kleinen Steinen besetzt, von denen jeder einen der Planeten repräsentierte. Als nächstes legte Felicity ihr den Umhang um, der ebenfalls den Stern als Wappen trug. Nacheinander umarmten die beiden anderen Novizinnen Lilien und beglückwünschten sie zu ihrer Wahl als Hohepriesterin. Danach zogen sie sich an den Rand des Kreises zurück und beobachteten den weiteren Ablauf der Zeremonie. Orion war inzwischen weiter gezogen und hatte seinen Platz am Mittelpunkt des Nachthimmels verlassen. Es würde nun wieder 1000 Jahre dauern, bis er in diese Position zurückkehrte. Alle wandten die Augen nun wieder Lilien zu. Ein warmes Leuchten lag in ihren grauen, zeitlosen Augen, mit denen sie sie nun musterte. Ein seltsames Wissen lag in ihrem Blick, so als hätte sie in dem Augenblick, als der Geist des Lichts sie berührte, eine universelle Wahrheit erfahren. Nun war es ihnen gestattet, ihre Positionen zu verlassen und der neuen Hohepriesterin ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen. Als erstes umarmte Aurora ihre Schwester, die ihr plötzlich merkwürdig fremd vorkam. Als die Vertreter des Sonnensystems ihren Segen gegeben hatten, wurde es Zeit für die neue Hohepriesterin, sich der Priesterschaft zu zeigen, die sie die nächsten 1000 Jahre leiten würde. An der Seite von Felicity trat Lilien in die kühle Abendluft des Tempels und wurde von der jubelnden Priesterschaft empfangen.  
  
Die Festlichkeiten dauerten noch die ganze Nacht. Ganz Avalon feierte seine neue Hohepriesterin und damit den Sieg über die Finsternis. Eve hatte sich schon etwas früher als ihre Freundinnen von der Feier zurückgezogen, und hatte ihre plötzliche Müdigkeit mit ihrer Schwangerschaft erklärt. In Wahrheit hoffte sie, ihre Tante Felicity einmal unter vier Augen anzutreffen und ihr über ihre Begegnung mit der Verkörperung des Chaos zu berichten. Ziellos wanderte sie durch die großen Gärten, die den Tempel umgaben, bis sie plötzlich an der Heiligen Quelle stand. Sie fragte sich, ob es wohl Schicksal oder Zufall gewesen war, die sie hierher geführt hatten. An einem der großen Becken, in die sich die Quelle ergoss, genannt der Spiegelteich, erspähte sie zwei wohlbekannte Personen. Felicity und Lilien standen im Schutze der Bäume und unterhielten sich leise. "Ich habe es genau gespürt", erklärte Felicity. "Das Böse hat sich wieder geregt. Die uralten Prophezeiungen, nach denen wir unser Leben richten, scheinen keine Gültigkeit mehr zu haben." Erschrocken hielt Eve die Luft an. Es war ihrer Tante also schon bekannt, dass das Chaos sich in der Welt gezeigt hatte. "Sei ganz beruhigt", versuche Lilien ihre Tante zu beruhigen. "Als das Licht mich erwählte, gewährte man mir für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Blick in die Zukunft. Glaub mir, unser aller Retter wird geboren werden." Sie hielt kurz inne. "Nicht in diesem Zeitalter und vielleicht auch nicht im nächsten. Aber glaub mir, der Retter wird kommen." Staunend lauschte Felicity den Erklärungen von Eve. "Ist es uns möglich, die Person zu beschützen, die den Retter zur Welt bringt?" Eve wunderte sich etwas. Ohne die Aura und die Macht der Hohepriesterin wirkte ihre Tante erschreckend menschlich und verletzlich. "Das wird nicht nötig sein. Deine Nichte kann sich sehr gut selbst beschützen." Für einen Augenblick senkte ich sich eine ungläubige Stille über den Spiegelteich. "Eve?" fragte ihre Tante ungläubig. "Weiß sie von dem Schicksal, das ihr bestimmt ist?" Lächelnd blickte Lilien in Eves Richtung. "Wenn sie es vorher nicht wusste, dann mit Sicherheit jetzt." Sie hob eine Hand und bedeutete Eve sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl verließ Eve ihr Versteck hinter den Bäumen und ging zu ihrer Tante und dem Oberhaupt der Priesterschaft des Lichts. "Du hast uns also belauscht", stellet Lilien belustigt fest. Eve wollte protestieren, doch Lilien gebot ihr mit einer Hand zu schweigen. "Das trifft sich ausgezeichnet und erleichtert uns die Aufgabe, es dir zu erklären." Eve glaubte vor Staunen keinen Ton herauszubringen, doch plötzlich brachen ihre Gefühle durch und sie versuchte der Hohepriesterin alles über die unheimliche Begegnung mit dem Geist des Bösen zu berichten.  
  
Als sie mit ihren Erzählungen endete, sahen Felicity und Lilien sich angespannt an. "Und deshalb verstehe ich nicht, wie ich den Retter zur Welt bringen kann und gleichzeitig eine meiner Nachkommen für die Zerstörung des Mondreiches verantwortlich sein wird." Lilien sah sie mit festem Blick an. "Eve, könntest Du in Betracht ziehen, das du in Deinem noch sehr langen Leben mehr als eine Tochter haben könntest?" Inzwischen ärgerte sich Eve ein bisschen darüber, dass sie in Gegenwart der neuen Hohepriesterin aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam. "Mehr als eine Tochter?" Es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, im Moment an mehr als nur ein Kind zu denken. Sie glaubte sich außerdem noch zu erinnern, dass es in der Natur von Erben mächtiger Sternenkristalle lag, nie viele Kinder zu haben, da ihre Macht sonst verwässern, oder ungleichmäßig verteilt werden würde. Sie spürte plötzlich eine Hand, die ihr über die Wange strich und bemerkte erstaunt, das ihre Tante sie liebevoll ansah. "Hab keine Angst, kleine Eve. Avalon wird dir beistehen in dieser schweren Zeit." Verwirrt blickte Eve von Felicity zu Lilien. "Was meint ihr damit?" fragte sie. Die Hohepriesterin der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart sahen sich lange schweigend an, als würde eine lautlose Absprache zwischen ihnen ablaufen. Schließlich wandte Lilien sich ihr zu. "Ich werde morgen eine kleine Reise mit Dir machen, Eve. Wir werden uns bemühen, eine andere Prophezeiung in Gang zu bringen und hoffen, dass es Dir helfen wird." Sie hakte sich bei Eve unter. "Aber nun begleite ich dich zu Deinem Schlafgemach. Wir haben morgen viel vor und in Deinem Zustand solltest du jetzt noch für jedes bisschen Schlaf dankbar sein." Verwirrt ließ Eve sich von ihr mitziehen und verabschiedete sich noch im Gehen von ihrer Tante.  
  
Die Morgensonne schickte die ersten Strahlen über Avalon. Viele der Priester hatten sich schon in den heiligen Hainen der Insel versammelt, um den ersten Lichtstrahl nach der längsten Nacht des Jahres zu begrüßen. Die alte und die neue Hohepriesterin wanderten schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden durch die Haine, die sich in der Nähe des Tempels befanden und sprachen den Segen des Lichts aus. Nachdem Lilien mit Felicity den Gang durch die Haine beendet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg, um mit Eve die Wanderung anzutreten, die sie ihr gestern versprochen hatte. Sie fand die Königin des Mondes schließlich in ihrem Gemach. Die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen verrieten, dass sie in der Nacht nicht allzu viel geschlafen hatte. "Konntest Du nicht schlafen?" fragte Lilien mehr aus rhetorischen Gründen. "Nein", antwortete Eve. "Einmal, weil ich über das nachgedacht habe, was ich erfahren habe, als ich Dich und Felicity "belauscht" hab und dann, weil meine Tochter anscheinend langsam unruhig wird", schloss sie und strich sich einmal sanft über den Bauch. Lilien lächelte leicht bei der Vorstellung, dass Eve bald Mutter sein würde. "Dann sollten wir uns beeilen", sagte sie. "Das Kind wird zwar erst in zwei Tagen zur Welt kommen, aber wir haben auch noch ein kleines Stück vor uns." Verdutzt sah Eve sie an. "Woher weißt Du...?", dann brach sie ab. "Schon gut. Vergiss es", bat sie mit einem resignierten Seufzer. "Machen wir uns auf den Weg."  
  
Die Sonne wanderte langsam über den Himmel, während Eve und die Hohepriesterin Lilien durch die Landschaft Avalons wanderten. "Wieso trittst Du eigentlich mit mir diese Wanderung an?" wollte Eve wissen. "Dies ist Dein erster Tag im Amt der Hohepriesterin. Solltest Du nicht irgendeine Zeremonie durchführen?" Lachend wandte sich Lilien ihr zu. "Es stimmt schon, dass ich jetzt eigentlich neben deiner Tante stehen sollte und eine offizielle Initiation bekommen sollte. Aber wir haben uns gestern Nacht entschlossen, dieses Ritual zu verschieben." Eve schwieg eine Weile und dachte über das nach, was Lilien ihr gerade eröffnet hatte. Die Wintersonne schien warm vom Himmel und sie genoss für einen Augenblick die Wärme, die ihre Strahlen spendeten. "Was ist so wichtig an dieser Wanderung, dass du dafür so ein Ritual verschieben lässt?" nahm Eve das Gespräch wieder auf. Mit ernstem Gesicht wandte Lilien sich ihr zu. "Hast Du denn nicht bemerkt, wo wir hingehen?" Eve richtete ihren Blick nach vorne und erblickte zu ihrem Erstaunen vor sich die gläsernen Berge. Etwas in ihr hatte Angst, denn sie hatte in ihrer Kindheit zu viele Schauermärchen darüber gehört, was mit Menschen geschah, die sich unerlaubt in die Heiligen Berge Avalons begaben. "Was wollen wir dort?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Lilien bemerkte ihre Angst und bemühte sich, sie zu beruhigen. "Oh, sei unbesorgt. Wir haben die Erlaubnis, die Berge zu betreten." Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fuhr sie fort: "Was weißt Du über das Licht, Eve?" Verblüfft über diese Frage, dachte Eve einen Moment nach. "Das Licht steht für das Gute. Die Herrscher dieses Sonnensystems und die Könige der meisten Reiche in der Galaxis dienen dem Licht, um das Gute zu verbreiten." Lilien nickte leicht. "Das ist richtig. Gut und Böse liegen in einem ewigen Krieg miteinander. Und es gibt in der Geschichte immer wieder Personen, die von einer der beiden Mächte beseelt worden sind. Ihnen war es bestimmt, Großes zu tun. Nicht immer Gutes, aber Großes." Sie sah Eve nun direkt an. "Deiner Familie wird solch ein Wesen entspringen, Eve. Ein Wesen, dass den Geist des reinen Lichtes in sich trägt und die Macht hat, das Böse in seine Schranken zu verweisen." Eve blickte Lilien mit großen Augen an und strich leicht über ihren gewölbten Bauch. "Meine Tochter?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Lilien schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, keine Deiner Töchter wird die Erwählte sein. Doch auch sie werden sehr mächtig werden."  
  
Die Königin des Mondes schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Lilien...", begann sie. "Lilien, ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen eine seltsame Vision. Vielleicht kannst Du mir sagen, was sie bedeutet." Sie sah unsicher zu Lilien hinüber und begann mit der Schilderung dessen, was sie gesehen hatte. "Ich habe zwischen Avalon, Lilith und dem weißen Mond ein seltenes Machtgefüge gesehen. Ein Dreieck der Macht. Kannst Du mir sagen, was das bedeuten soll?" Lilien lachte sie an. "Es ist das Schicksal, welches Deinen Töchtern bestimmt ist. Sie werden das Erste von vielen solcher Triaden bilden, die Deine Familie zu dem Platz im Universum führen soll, der ihr gebührt." Eve war nun völlig verwirrt. Eigentlich hatte sie sich von dem Gespräch mit Lilien erhofft, einige Fragen beantwortet zu wissen. Stattdessen türmten sich nun immer mehr ungeklärte Fragen vor ihr auf und sie entschied sich, fürs erste mit der Fragerei aufzuhören, um nicht völlig den Verstand über das Nachdenken zukünftiger Generationen und Machtverhältnisse zu verlieren.  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie den "Eingang" zu den gläsernen Bergen erreicht. Eine uralte Steinstrasse wand sich in sanften Kurven den Hügel empor und endete an einem großen Torbogen, der die Grenze zwischen den Ebenen Avalons und den Heiligen Bergen bildete. "Was wird uns dort erwarten?" wollte Eve von der Hohepriesterin wissen. "Hab Geduld", antwortete diese. "Ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn wir uns innerhalb der Berge befinden." Trotz all der Versicherung von Seiten Liliens hatte Eve ein mulmiges Gefühl, als dass alte Grenztor immer näher kam. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder wirkten die Schatten, die die Berge warfen, nun um einiges bedrohlicher, als noch bis vor kurzem. Sie unterdrückte ein kurzes Schaudern und beeilte sich mit Lilien Schritt zu halten. Es fiel ihr jedoch immer schwerer das Panikgefühl zurückzuhalten, je näher sie dem Torbogen kamen. Eve wunderte sich, das Lilien anscheinend nichts dergleichen fühlte, obwohl ihre Sinne als Hohepriesterin für solche Dinge eigentlich geschärft sein sollten. "Lilien, bist du sicher, dass uns nichts Bedrohliches erwartet?" Ihre Begleiterin drehte sich zu ihr um und Eve war über den Anblick mehr als erstaunt. Liliens Gesicht war kreidebleich und Schweißtropfen rannen ihr die Wangen hinab. "Mach Dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie mehr oder weniger unbekümmert. "Was Du fühlst ist ein uralter Schutzring, der unerwünschten Besuchern den Zugang zu den Bergen verwehren soll. Je weniger Du Dich auf dieses Gefühl einlässt, umso erträglicher wird es für Dich sein. Sind wir erst innerhalb der Berge, wird die Wirkung aufgehoben." Mit diesen Worten atmete Lilien einmal tief durch und wandte sich wieder dem Portal zu, dass sie nun schon fast erreicht hatten.  
  
Das Portal bestand aus nichts anderem als einem riesigen, steinernen Torbogen, der von vier Säulen getragen wurde. Auf jeder dieser Säulen war eine kleine Vertiefung angebracht, in die wohl so etwas wie ein Juwel oder Stein hineinpasste. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Eve in dem Durchgang des Bogens eine leicht schillernde Energiewand, die den Unerwünschten den Weg versperren sollte. "Das Einzige, was wir jetzt noch tun müssen, ist, um Einlass zu bitten." Lilien zog aus ihrem Gewand einen kleinen Beutel, aus dem sie nacheinander vier Steine zog. "Ein Stein für jedes Element", erklärte sie Eve. "Der Rubin für das Feuer, der Aquamarin für das Wasser, der Smaragd für die Erde und der Bernstein für den Wind. Wir müssen sie in die Vertiefungen an den Säulen einfügen." Die Hohepriesterin schritt zur ersten Säule und legte den Smaragd in die Aushöhlung darin. "Hüter der Erde, unsere Schritte mögen auf allen Wegen ins Licht führen." Als nächstes ergriff sie den Rubin. "Wächter des Feuers, das Feuer des Lebens brennt hell in unseren Körpern." Darauf folgend legte Lilien den Bernstein an seinen Bestimmungsort. "Bewahrer der Lüfte, die Unsterblichkeit der Seele wandelt auf deinen Pfaden." Und als letztes Edelstein wurde der Aquamarin in die letzte der Säulen gelegt. "Behüter des Wassers, von Zeitalter zu Zeitalter werden wir aus dem Kelch des Lebens wiedergeboren." Als Lilien auch die letzte Beschwörung gesprochen hatte, verschwand die Energiewand, die ihnen bisher den Eintritt in die Berge verwehrte und auch das Gefühl der Angst, dessen Eve sich noch lebhaft bewusst war, löste sich. "Uns wurde der Eintritt in die Gläsernen Berg gewährt", verkündete Lilien. "Lass uns nun gehen!"  
  
Im Tempel des Lichts unterdessen, wanderte Anara unruhig durch ihr Zimmer. In diesem Fall war es wirklich nur ein Zimmer, und kein königliches Gemach, welches sie noch im Palast des Mondes genießen konnte. Und dennoch war es von der Bequemlichkeit her schon weit mehr, als sie in ihrer Ausbildung als Prinzessin und Kriegerin genießen durfte. Felicity, die damals die amtierende Hohepriesterin war, legte großen Wert darauf, dass die jungen Kriegerinnen sich nicht allzu schnell an den Luxus gewöhnten, der ihnen als spätere Königinnen offen stehen würde. "Wie kann sie nur so unvernünftig sein?" fragte sie sich immer wieder und hielt sich dabei immer wieder den kurzen Brief vor, den sie am Morgen auf ihrer Türschwelle gefunden hatte. Rechtschreibung war zwar noch nie Eves starke Seite, aber das war auch gar nicht der Punkt, der Anara solche Sorgen machte. Nachdem sie nun schon den halben Vormittag damit verbracht hatte, Arkon, dem königlichen Regenten, einen Vortrag darüber zu halten wie anfällig doch Frauen im Endstadium ihrer Schwangerschaft wären, und wie er es überhaupt wagen könne, seine geliebte Frau so einfach auf eine große Wanderung gehen zu lassen, war sie dazu übergegangen nervös in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen und mit den Wänden zu sprechen. Diese waren auch bei weitem bessere Zuhörer als Arkon, der eigentlich immer nur versucht hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es von existentieller Wichtigkeit wäre, dass Eve mit der neuen Hohepriesterin diesen Ausflug machen würde. Anara schrak zusammen, als es einmal kurz und heftig an der Tür klopfte. Als sie öffnete, erkannte sie Felicity, die alte Hohepriesterin der Insel. "Darf ich hereinkommen?" fragte sie mehr rhetorisch als wirklich interessiert und trat auch schon ein. "Ich habe gehört, dass Du Dir große Sorgen um Eve machst?" Anara stutzte einen Moment. Auch wenn Felicity Eves Tante war, hatte sie nie viel Zeit damit verschwendet, große Zuneigung für ihre Nichte zu bekunden. "Ich kann Dich hoffentlich etwas beruhigen. Eves Kind wird erst in zwei Tagen zur Welt kommen und es ist wirklich wichtig, dass Eve mit meiner Nachfolgerin diese Reise zu den gläsernen Bergen antritt. Besonders jetzt, nachdem wir von ihr diese beunruhigenden Nachrichten über den Geist des Chaos erhalten haben, der euch vor kurzem angegriffen hat." Anara presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. Die Erinnerung an den Zeitpunkt, als sie alle im Lichttunnel das Chaos in seiner wahren Gestalt gesehen hatten, rief bei ihr immer noch ein Gefühl des Schauderns und der Kälte wach. Als Felicity sich gerade zum gehen wandte, hielt Anara sie noch kurz zurück. "Weißt Du, wann sie zurückkommen wird?" Felicity dachte kurz nach. "Sie werden es innerhalb der zwei Tage, die Eve noch bis zur Geburt bleiben schaffen, hierher zurückzufinden." Mehr oder weniger erleichtert wandte sich Anara nun wieder dem Brief zu. "Man sollte von einer Königin zumindest erwarten, dass geschriebene Wort zu beherrschen", murmelte sie vor sich hin und begann wieder in ihrem Zimmer umher zuwandern.  
  
Inzwischen hatten Eve und Lilien das Innere der Berge erreicht. Die Steinstrasse, die sie schon von den Ebenen bis zum Tor geführt hatte, zog sich nun auch durch die gläsernen Berge. Es sah hier ganz anders aus, als Eve vermutet hätte. Die felsige Außenseite der Berge hatte sie eine eher weniger bewachsene Steinwüste erwarten lassen. Doch auch hier blühten Blumen und standen Bäume in vollem Grün. Fast war es so, als würde innerhalb der Berge ein anderes Klima herrschen, als in der Außenwelt. Die breite Steinstrasse gabelte sich vor ihnen lötzlich in vier kleinere Wege, die allesamt in verschiedene Richtungen führten. Das besondere hierbei war, dass jede einzelne von ihnen von einer der Edelsteinarten eingefasst war, die Lilien bereits am Eingang in die Säulen gelegt hatte. "Welchem Weg werden wir folgen?" fragte Eve neugierig. Nachdem sich Lilien kurz orientiert hatte, folgte sie dem Weg, der von feurigen Rubinen eingefasst war. Überrascht folgte Eve ihr. "Wohin führen all diese Wege?" wollte sie wissen. Lilien sah sie nachdenklich an. "Du erinnerst Dich doch noch an das, was ich dir vorhin über das Licht erzählt habe", begann sie. Nach einem kurzen Nicken von Eves Seite fuhr sie fort. "Das Licht hat seinen Kindern, die vom Geist des Guten durchdrungen waren, schon immer besondere Talismane mit auf den Weg gegeben, um sie vor der Macht des Bösen zu beschützen. Diese Artefakte haben sich im Laufe der Geschichte in immer unterschiedlichen Gestalten gezeigt, doch alle haben denselben Ursprung. Alle sind hier auf Avalon entstanden und wurden vom Geist des Lichts an seine Kinder weitergegeben. Nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe in der Welt vollbracht hatten, kehrten sie wieder hierher zurück und wurden bewacht." Lilien beobachtete Eve kurz, um sich zu vergewissern, das sie auch alles verstand. "Es gibt Vier Elemente", fuhr sie fort. "Und genauso gibt es auch Vier Talismane. Sie alle haben schon mehrfach großen Menschen gehört, die das Schicksal der Welt oder einzelner Völker damit beeinflusst haben. Denke nur an den Stab, mit dem der Prophet Moses das Rote Meer geteilt hat. Den Spiegelschild, mit dem der Göttersohn Herkules die Medusa, ein Geschöpf des Bösen, besiegt hat. Das Schwert, mit dem Deine Ahnin Infinity vor langer Zeit den entscheidenden Schlag gegen das Chaos führte. Oder denk an den Heiligen Kelch, aus dem die erste Hohepriesterin Avalons den Spiegelteich erschaffen hat. All diese Talismane haben schon oft ihre Gestalt gewechselt, um den Menschen im Verborgenen den Weg zu weisen. Und heute wirst Du eine der Erwählten sein, die einen dieser Talismane bekommen." Grenzenloses Staunen stand Eve ins Gesicht geschrieben. All diese Geschichten hatte sie zwar schon einmal gehört, doch waren es für sie bis jetzt wenig mehr als Märchen und Sagen gewesen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie nun kurz davor stand, einen der heiligsten Gegenstände im Universum zu berühren, erschütterte sie etwas.  
  
In diesem Moment kamen sahen sie von weitem einen gigantischen Wasserfall, der sich von einem der gläsernen Berge hinabstürzte. Dorthin führte der Weg, der mit den Aquamarinen gesäumt war. "Hinter diesem Wasserfall befindet sich der Tempel des Wassers", erklärte Eve. "Dort wird der Heilige Kelch behütet, der einigen von uns auch als Gral bekannt ist." Staunend beobachtete Eve einen Augenblick der schimmernden Regenbogen, der über dem Wasserfall erschien, wenn die Sonne sich in den Wassertropfen brach. Hinter der nächsten Biegung kam ein weiterer Berg zum Vorschein. Er fiel Eve besonders auf, weil seine Spitze unter einer dichten Wolkendecke lag und dort anscheinend ein ewiges Gewitter herrschte. "Was befindet sich dort oben?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Dort oben befindet sich der Tempel der Luft", erklärte Lilien. "Dort wird der mächtigste Talisman aufbewahrt. Er ist noch durch mehrere Faktoren gesichert, so das wirklich niemand die Chance hat, ihn unaufgefordert an sich zu nehmen." Mit diesen Worten deutete sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf einen felsigen Hügel, der jedoch in weiter Entfernung liegt. "Dort hinten befindet sich übrigens der Tempel der Erde. In ihm befindet sich der Heilige Spiegel. Normalerweise ist das der Talisman, der als erstes bemüht wird. Doch in diesem Fall brauchen wir etwas anderes." Verwirrt lief Eve weiter hinter Lilien her Die Landschaft um sie herum wurde trotz des ewigen Frühlings, der hier zu herrschen schien, immer felsiger und eintöniger. "Wo genau wollen wir denn hin?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Lilien blieb stehen und deutete auf einen besonderen Berg vor ihnen. Eve wäre beinah in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen, da es sich ihrer Meinung nur um einen Scherz handeln konnte. Doch ein Blick in Liliens ernstes Gesicht verriet ihr, dass es sich dabei in keinster Weise um einen Witz handelte. "Volcanos Mons", sagte Lilien beinah ehrfürchtig. "Der Vulkanberg und gleichzeitig der Standort des Feuertempels." Eve schluckte schwer und folge Lilien auf der rubingesäumten Strasse, die sie direkt in das Zentrum des feuerspuckenden Berges zu führen schien.  
  
Die Königin des Mondes ging vorsichtig hinter der Hohepriesterin her. Schon seit vielen Stunden, führte der Weg sie nun schon in Spiralwindungen immer weiter in das feurige Herz des Berges hinunter. Sie kamen jedoch nur langsam voran, da sie wegen Eves Zustand öfter gezwungen waren eine Pause zu machen. "Was wird uns dort unten erwarten?" fragte Eve. Lilien ließ sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort. "Ich habe Dir ja eben schon erklärt, dass die Heiligen Schätze durch das magische Feld um die Berge gesichert ist. Doch es ist möglich dieses Feld zu überwinden. Deshalb hat jeder der Schätze einen machtvollen Wächter, der die letzte Instanz vor dem Talisman ist." Eve sah sie entgeistert an. "Von einem Wächter hast Du aber eben nichts gesagt", empörte sie sich. "Muß ich gegen einen Riesen kämpfen? Oder vielleicht gegen ein Ungeheuer?" Wieder schwieg Lilien eine lange Zeit, bis sie sich schließlich dazu durchrang zu antworten. "Du musst nicht kämpfen. Der Wächter wird Dich auf eine Probe stellen. Wenn Du diese bestehst, wird der Talisman Dir gehören." Eve traute sich kaum die nächste Frage zu stellen. "Und wenn ich nicht bestehe?" Lilien sah sie kurz an und in ihren Augen konnte Eve die Antwort lesen. "Das ist ja wunderbar", ärgerte sie sich. "Ich bin den weiten Weg hierher gekommen nur auf den Verdacht hin, dass ich die Prüfung zu diesem Talisman bestehen könnte? Ist es das denn wirklich wert?" Lilien drehte sich um und hielt Eve fest an den Armen. "Ja", sagte sie und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. "Glaub mir. Das ist es wert." Überrascht über diesen Ausbruch lief Eve eine Weile schweigend neben Lilien her. Sie spürte, dass sie sich allmählich dem Tempel näherten, denn die Hitze wurde immer stärker. "Wie sehen diese Wächter aus", wollte sie wissen. Lilien schloss kurz die Augen und begann zu erklären: "Jeder Schatz wird von einem der heiligen Wappentiere beschützt. Das Schwert wird einem Pegasus beschützt, dem Wappentier der Sonne. Der Spiegel von einem Greif, der das Symbol der Erde trägt. Und schließlich der Heilige Kelch, der von Eurem Heiligen Tier beschützt wird; dem Einhorn." Inzwischen waren sie am Grund des Vulkans angekommen. Der Eingang zum Tempel des Feuers erhob sich vor ihnen. Ein großes rundes Tor, über dem das Symbol des Feuers eingemeißelt war. Links und rechts vom Eingang schossen majestätische Flammensäulen in die Luft. "Der Stab hingegen wird von dem Wappentier Avalons beschützt..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein gewaltiger Schatten ragte plötzlich über ihnen auf. Breite Flügel verdeckten ihnen die Sicht auf den Tempel und auf dem schuppigen Körper glänzten die Lichter der Feuersäulen. "Ein Drache", seufzte Eve resigniert.  
  
"Du erwartest, dass ich diesem Tier da entgegentrete?" flüsterte Eve Lilien aufgebracht zu. "Mit seinem kleinen Zeh könnte er mich mühelos zerquetschen." Es war der Königin des Mondes anzumerken, dass sie mit der neuesten Entwicklung der Dinge nicht gerade zufrieden war. "RUHE", donnerte der Drache und das Echo seiner kraftvollen Stimme wurde hundertfach von den Wänden des Berges zurückgeworfen. "Wer begehrt Einlass in den Tempel des Feuers?" Lilien trat ihm mit zittrigen Knien, doch königlicher Haltung entgegen. "Ich, die Hohepriesterin des Lichts, bringe Dir die Königin des Mondes, die Anspruch auf den Heiligen Stab erhebt." Der Drache senkte seinen riesigen Kopf und betrachtete Lilien und Eve genau. Die Hohepriesterin und die Königin schluckten zwar kräftig, hielten jedoch dem Blick des Drachen stand. "Ich kenne Euch nicht, Kind" sprach der Drache zu Lilien. "Seit wann seid ihr die Hohepriesterin des Lichts?" Lilien versuchte aus dem Krater zu sehen und den Stand der Sonne auszumachen. "Erst seit heute", antwortete die Angesprochene etwas verlegen. Falls es überhaupt möglich war, dass Drachen Gefühle zeigten, würde der Drache jetzt wohl verblüfft aussehen, dachte Eve bei sich. "Und dann bringst Du mir jetzt schon jemanden, der sich der Prüfung stellen soll?" donnerte der Drache. Lilien und Eve duckten sich erschrocken, bis Eve zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung das Wort ergriff: "Heiliger Drache, ich bin hier um den Talisman des Feuers an mich zu binden, um meine Familie und mein Königreich zu beschützen. Das Böse regt sich bereits und die alten Prophezeiungen haben ihre Gültigkeit verloren." Der Drache musterte Eve kurz. "Dann mach Dich bereit für die Prüfung", fauchte er und die Flammen in der Höhle erwachten wieder zum Leben. Der Drache richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und buntes Feuer begann um seinen Körper zu tanzen. Er riss ein Maul auf und eine riesige Feuerkugel raste auf Eve zu. Die Königin des Mondes war viel zu erschrocken, um sich zu bewegen und schloss nur die Augen. Für einen Augenblick spürte sie die Hitze auf ihrer Haut, doch im nächsten Moment war alles wieder vorbei. "Öffne Deine Augen, Kind", hörte sie die nun freundliche Stimme des Drachen. "Bin ich schon tot", fragte Eve irritiert. Der Drache brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Nein, Kind. Du hast die Prüfung des reinen Herzens bestanden." Eve öffnete ungläubig die Augen. Ihre Haut und ihre Kleidung wiesen keinerlei Brandflecke auf und auch ihr Haar war kaum angesengt. "Was...was muss ich jetzt tun?" fragte sie verwirrt. Der gewaltige Drache bewegte sich zur Seite und gab den Blick auf das Tor frei, das ins Innere des Tempels führte. "Tritt hindurch und nimm, was Dir gehört. Der Stab der Könige wartet schon auf dich." Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stieg Eve über die Pfote des Drachen und trat durch das Tor. Ein langer Gang tat sich vor ihr auf, der durch geheimnisvolle Kristalle beleuchtet wurde, die von ihnen zu leuchten schienen. "So spart man die Fackeln", dachte Eve belustigt. Am Ende des Gangs angekommen, öffnete sich ein weiterer, kreisrunder Raum vor ihr. Er war in beruhigendes, rotes Licht getaucht, doch Eve konnte nicht ausmachen, woher das Licht kam. Inmitten des Raumes erhob sich ein Altar, der völlig aus Rubin zu bestehen schien. Hier schien die Quelle des rötlichen Lichtes zu liegen. Und auf dem Altar lag...der Stab, das Artefakt des Feuers. Eve war ein bisschen enttäuscht. Etwas anderes hatte sie schon erwartet. Ein schlichter Holzstab ohne jegliche Symbole oder Verzierungen lag auf dem Altar. Langsam näherte sich Eve dem Talisman. Mit jedem Schritt vermeinte sie, Stimmen zu hören, die ihr etwas sagen wollten. Und mit jedem Meter, dem sie dem Stab näher kam, wurden die Worte deutlicher. "Stab der Magie", sagten sie. "Fackel im Sturm, Licht in der Dunkelheit, Bezwinger der Meere." Wie in Trance lauschte Eve der Stimme des Artefaktes und streckte die Hand danach aus. Der Stab begann heller zu strahlen, bis er in einer fast unerträglichen Helligkeit leuchtete. Eves Hände berührten den Talisman und triumphierend hob sie ihn in die Höhe. Funkelnde Sterne sprangen von der Spitze des Stabes und schwirrten im Raum umher. Immer schneller und schneller flogen die Funken um Eve und den Stab herum, bis sie in einer gleißenden Explosion wieder in den Stab fuhren. Eve schloss geblendet für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete hatte der Stab seine Form völlig verändert. Der Stab selbst war silbern mit einigen Verzierungen und an seiner Spitze befand sich ein goldener Halbmond. Für einen kurzen Moment noch leuchtete der Stab, ihr Talisman, in einem sanften silbernen Licht, bis es schließlich erlosch.  
  
Erfreut kehrte Eve zu Lilien und dem Drachen zurück. "Du hast es geschafft", stellte Lilien glücklich fest und auch der vorher bedrohlich wirkende Drache sah nun um einiges freundlicher aus. "Ich würde jetzt gerne wieder zu meinem Mann", sagte Eve leise. "Nicht, dass es mir hier nicht gefällt", versicherte sie dem Drachen hastig. "Es ist wirklich eine ganz wunderschöne Höhle, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne zu ihm." Der Drache stimmte ihr lachend zu und Eve stellte sich in Gedanken auf die vielen Stufen ein, die sie wieder an die Oberfläche bringen würden. "Hör zu, mein Kind", sagte der Drache. "Du brauchst die Stufen nicht mehr hinaufzusteigen, jetzt wo Du den hier hast." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf den Stab. Verwundert blickte Eve auf das silberne Artefakt in ihren Händen und plötzlich dämmerte ihr, was der Drache meinte. Sie ging zu Lilien, fasste sie an der Hand und wandte sich wieder dem Wächter des Schatzes zu. "Habt Dank, großer Drache. Eine weitere Prophezeiung wurde heute in Gang gesetzt, die vielleicht letztendlich dem Licht den Sieg schenken wird." Fast sah es so aus als verneigte sich der riesige Drache vor den beiden jungen Frauen. Eve streckte den Stab gen Himmel und eine Kugel aus Licht hüllte sie ein und flog mit ihnen über den Rand des Kraters. Als das Licht um sie herum verblasste, befanden sich Eve und Lilien wieder an dem großen Rundbogen, der ihnen den Zutritt zu den gläsernen Bergen verschafft hatte.  
  
Schnell machte Lilien sich daran, die Vier Edelsteine wieder einzusammeln und in einem kleinen Beutel zu verstauen. Lachend hakte sie sich bei Eve unter. "Das lief doch ganz gut, findest Du nicht?" Verwirrt blickte sie in Eves Gesicht. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihm gewichen und sie fixierte einen Punkt hinter Lilien. Die Hohepriesterin drehte sich um und erkannte am Rand eines kleinen Wäldchens eine Person. Diese hatte eine vollkommen weiße, fast bläuliche Haut und trug ein enganliegendes schwarzes Kleid und einen Umhang in einer ebensolchen Farbe. Ihre feuerroten Haare fielen ihr in langen Locken bis weit über die Schultern. Langsam näherte sie sich ihnen. "Ein hübsches Spielzeug habt ihr da gefunden", vernahm man ihre Stimme. Obwohl nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, schien sie den beiden doch laut genug, um sie in ganz Avalon zu hören. "Was habt ihr nun mit diesem netten Stab vor? Wollt ihr das Böse damit verbannen?" Die blasse Person schien fast belustigt zu sein und mit Grauen erkannte Lilien, das sich das Gras über das sie schritt, ebenfalls schwarz verfärbte. "Verschwinde Chaos", stieß Eve hervor und erhob ihren neuen Talisman. "Sonst wirst Du es bereuen." Vollkommen unbeeindruckt kam die Verkörperung des Bösen langsam näher. "Du solltest an Deine Gesundheit denken, kleine Eve", sagte sie mit süßlicher Stimme. "Wenn Du Dich jetzt überanstrengst, wird das Deiner ungeborenen Tochter gar nicht gut tun." Unter normalen Umständen hätte Lilien in diesen Worten ehrliche Sorge um die Gesundheit des anderen vermutet. Doch aus dem Mund dieser Verkörperung des Bösen klangen sie pervers und verdreht. "Keinen Schritt weiter", rief Lilien mit einer neuen Entschlossenheit und stellte sich zwischen Eve und das Wesen. Sie hob die Hände und im gleichen Moment erstrahlte ihre Aura in allen Farben des Spektrums und erschuf eine flimmernde Wand aus Licht. "Oh, wie putzig", höhnte das Chaos. "Soll mich diese Wand aufhalten oder belustigen?" Sie streckte eine Hand nach der Lichtmauer aus und schwarze Blitze fuhren darauf entlang und erschufen langsam kleine Risse, durch die die schwarze Energie hindurchsickern konnte. "Eve", stöhnte Lilien vor Erschöpfung und Überraschung über diese heftige Energiekollision. "Du musst mir helfen." Langsam sank Lilien unter der gewaltigen Anstrengung auf die Knie.  
  
Langsam, wie in Trance, griff Eve in ihr Gewand und brachte die Kette zum Vorschein, an der ihr Silberkristall hing. Einer inneren Stimme folgend, löste sie Kristall und Kette voneinander und führte diesen langsam an ihren Talisman, an die Spitze des Halbmondes. Dort gab es eine flache, kaum wahrnehmbare Vertiefung, in die sich der Kristall perfekt einpasste. Im gleichen Moment gab eine strahlende Lichtexplosion, die das Chaos zurückwarf. Eve fühlte sich, als würde die reine Energie, die von der Vereinigung des Stabes und des Kristalls ausgingen, sie erfüllen und eine undurchdringliche Aura um sie herum kreieren. Verärgert, über diese unerwartete Unterbrechung stand die bleiche Frau wieder auf und wirkte nun wirklich verärgert. "Also gut", flüsterte sie. "Schluss mit den Spielchen." Aus ihrer Hand feuerte sie schwarze Energieblitze auf Eve ab, die jedoch von dem Licht, das sie umgab abgefangen wurden. Noch einmal hob Eve den Talisman gegen das Chaos. "Das Licht in der Dunkelheit", flüsterte sie erst leise und dann immer lauter und rezitierte damit die Worte, die der Stab ihr eingegeben hatte. Der Talisman begann immer heller zu leuchten, bis er fast so hell strahlte, wie die Sonne. "Verschwinde von hier Chaos und komme nie wieder zurück!" Gleichzeitig reckte sie den Stab zum Himmel und beschwor zum ersten Mal seine wahre Macht.  
  
"SILVER MOON LIGHT SEALING!"  
  
Ein gewaltiger Energieblitz löste sich aus dem Kristall und traf das Chaos mit voller Wucht. Als das Licht abebbte war von der bleichen Frau, die noch vor wenigen Momenten vor ihnen gestanden hatte, nur noch eine schwarze Rauchwolke über sich. Doch in Inneren hörte Eve eine leise Stimme. "Ich werde zurückkehren, Kind des Mondes. Und eher, als du es erwartest." Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl wollte sich Eve Lilien zuwenden, als plötzlich ein anderes Gefühl ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Bauch zwang sie auf die Knie. Lilien, die nicht weit von ihr kniete, rappelte sich schwer auf und ließ ihre Heilkräfte durch Eves Körper fließen. "Es ist soweit", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. 


End file.
